Deliveryman
by Merula
Summary: After the war, Duo has found his calling doing what he does best. It's just not exactly what the other pilots think it is. A 1x2 fic... Complete
1. Package for you

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.  
  
What am I? I'm a deliveryman. You need something delivered; I'm the guy you contact. It sounds weird, hell, I know it does. A former Gundam pilot, military trained, and all the rest, works as a deliveryman? Well, hey, I needed a job and what no one realizes is that deliverymen are everywhere. They blend in, go anywhere, get into anything... well, you get the picture I'm sure. I don't just deliver packages after all.  
  
After things finally settled down a bit, this is where I found my niche. Oh, I tried the salvage business with Hilde, but it wasn't what I wanted. She was the one who told me to go, told me that I needed to find something I wanted to do, not something I felt obligated to do. I didn't want to join the Preventers like Wufei and Heero- I'm not exactly 'agent' material, no matter what Une said. I've never been one for following orders exactly- that was always Heero and Wufei and even they never did exactly as they were told. Quatre went back to his father's business, Trowa went back to Catherine and the circus. Everyone had found their place. After Hilde kicked me out, I sat and thought about what I was best at. So, here I am, a 'delivery man'. What's funny is that the other pilots never even question it. When we meet, and we do of course, they never ask me what the hell I think I'm doing. Sometimes being underestimated is a good thing.  
  
I don't want to run the guys down. Hell no. They are the best group of friends I could ask for. Very supportive and all that. Quatre has thrown a huge amount of business my way, for example. I didn't ask him to, he just did. Trowa always forwards a copy of his schedule to me so that if I happen to be in the neighborhood making a delivery, I can stop in and see him. Wufei and Heero drag me out all the time- dinner, baseball games, all that stuff. Though since Wufei's started seeing Sally it's either been a foursome or just Heero.  
  
In all honesty, as much as I like it, I sometimes dread going someplace with just Heero. He knows me better than anyone and if he ever decided to sit down and really quiz me about my life, I know I'd cave. I can't hide much from him, and as awful and weak as it sounds, I don't really want to. But if he doesn't ask, I don't have to tell, right?  
  
I was in the middle of making a delivery when I noticed the odd blip on my instruments. I decided to take some time after I dropped off the package on L1 to check it out. Sure enough, not too far from L1 was an interesting looking little colony. By that, I mean that it looked too new to be abandoned, the energy readings were off the scale, oh, a dozen little things pointed out that this place was not quite right.  
  
My ship is nothing like my Deathscythe, but I had managed to install a pretty decent cloaking device on it. I got closer to the satellite and attempted to 'listen in'. A few minutes later I had my answer.  
  
Even in this 'era of peace' as Relena calls it, there are still evil people. People who hurt and abuse others, people who live off the suffering of their fellow humans. This 'abandoned colony' was a drug manufacturing plant. I swung into action. I used my ship's cloaking devices to get closer to the place and then I sneaked inside.  
  
Covert ops was my specialty after all. I visually confirmed everything I had overheard. Drugs, and a lot of them. I tapped into colony's computer, hoping to have something I could 'deliver' to the authorities.  
  
I managed to tap into their surveillance camera and copy some very interesting activities. Perfect. Not as satisfying as blowing the damn place up myself, but some of these guys had their wives and kids here. Maybe they deserved to be delivered to Shinigami, but the innocents didn't.  
  
It was simplicity itself to sneak out of there and head back down to Earth. I grinned as I 'wiped' any traces of my touch off the disk- didn't want to tip my hand to Wufei or Heero. Whenever I couldn't take direct action, I turned it over to them. Of course, I never delivered intel myself, but this time I had a nagging feeling that I was missing something. I ran back the security tapes and noticed what I missed before. They were packing up. Loading ships and getting ready to either expand- or move out. That meant time was limited. I'd have to deliver this one myself. What the hell, I was a delivery guy after all.  
  
Several hours later, I was in the Preventers lobby handing the disk to the guy behind the desk. My heart was pounding fast, but I locked it down. Don't want to look suspicious. The key is to act like your either bored with the whole routine or eager to be finished for the day. I gave the guy a huge smile as I dropped the package on his desk.  
  
"Delivery." The guy signed my clipboard with a faint scowl as I kept smiling cheerfully at him. "Thank you!" I retrieved my clipboard and got the hell out of there. No rest for the wicked.  
  
The Preventers don't believe in resting either. They raided the plant in record time, managing to catch a large chunk of the work force, though some escaped their net. It was the headline of the news that night and I was glad to see that at least most of the men had been delivered to justice.  
  
It was a few days later that I answered the vidphone and found Heero glaring at me. I didn't take it personally, I mean, he always glared. Especially at me. I never told him that I thought it was cute. I'm kind of attached to my throat after all. "Hey Yuy!" I smiled for him. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"You delivered a package to Preventers HQ four days ago."  
  
"Well, yeah, Yuy, it's my job, remember?" I was a bit surprised, even though I shouldn't have been.  
  
"Who gave you the package Maxwell?" I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"It's been four days." I gestured to my computer. "Why?"  
  
"Just tell me." I shrugged and bent over my computer scrolling through the database of customers. "Uh, no record of a name here. Sometimes I don't write down the people who pay with cash for a local delivery." All true- I wasn't lying. "What's going on? Was it a bomb or something?" I gave Heero my best innocent I'm- just- an- air head smile. His eyes narrowed and he glanced to the side. Wufei leaned over into the vidphone's range and leveled one of his patented glares at me. Sheesh. Like those really scared me or something. These two needed to get over it. I widened my smile in retaliation.  
  
"Maxwell," Wufei dropped the glare. "It's kind of important. Can't you tell us anything helpful?"  
  
"Probably not," I answered truthfully enough, getting annoyed. "It was a simple local delivery- I do lots of them for lots of people. I didn't record a sender, which was kind of stupid, and I'm sorry for it. I'll start giving everyone a questionnaire to fill out. Name, SSN number, birthday, mother's maiden name..."  
  
"Maxwell," Wufei growled at me and I stopped.  
  
"What the hell was in that package?" I tried. Heero took a deep breath.  
  
"Information on a drug ring that we've been trying to track down for months. That guy delivered their HQ right into our hands. We need to know who he is- he could be in danger. We didn't catch everyone involved." I nodded understandingly.  
  
"I see," I spread my hands helplessly. "I wish I could tell you more, but whoever it was just dropped off the package with the address it needed to go to. Just like most of my other customers." No need to tell them I had dropped it off at the address it needed to go to- them. I run, I hide, but I don't lie. Misdirection is different.  
  
"There's more Duo. This isn't the first time it's happened. Other packages with stuff like this have been delivered- not by you obviously- but with information that has led to a lot of arrests." Wufei shook his head. "If it's all the same guy, he's putting himself in a lot of danger-"  
  
"Or he's getting rid of the competition," I suggested.  
  
"No," Heero shook his head. "It hasn't been just drugs. Whoever this is, he's been very careful about covering his tracks. We were hoping you could help us out." He met my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you more." Wufei nodded.  
  
"It's all right Duo." He glanced at Heero. "I've got to go report to the commander." Heero nodded and Wufei left.  
  
"Anything else, Heero, or can I get back to work?" I asked cheerfully.  
  
Heero simply looked at me for a long moment. Then he shook his head. "Baka," he said softly. "You're going to get yourself killed this way." Then he hung up. Shit. He was on to me. Was the rest of the Preventers as well? No. Wufei would've said something to me. I would've gotten a lecture about behaving 'honorably', and it would've been delivered in person. No, once again Heero proved that he is better at seeing through me than anyone else. Damn it. I sat at my desk and reached automatically for my cross, cradling it in my hands. Why did I risk myself like this?  
  
Because it was my fault. The destruction of the church had been all my fault. Catholics spoke of 'penance', paying for your sins so that your soul would be cleansed- freed of it's sins. My penance was never-ending. I would never be free. My god was Shinigami and he would never let me go. Helping create the peace, destroying those who hurt the innocent, helping support the orphans of L2- all of my work could not erase the sins from my soul.  
  
Heero was waiting for me on my front stoop when I got home that night. I opened the door for him and he entered quickly.  
  
"What can I do for you?" I asked, a bit unnerved by his presence. He went and sat down on my sofa.  
  
"Duo," he frowned at me. I sat down across from him and tilted my head, waiting for the rest. "You're putting yourself in a hell of a lot of danger, do you realize that?"  
  
"And if I am, so what?" I raised an eyebrow back at him. "You going to tell me that your job isn't dangerous?"  
  
"I have backup," he replied coolly.  
  
"I have Shinigami," I shot back. "He's all I need." Heero sighed and rubbed his temple.  
  
"I could arrest you."  
  
"For what? What proof do you have of anything? I'm only a humble delivery man."  
  
"Hell," he growled. "You know I don't have any proof. I also know that you've been very careful about not admitting to anything." He leaned forward. "I thought we were friends Duo! Can't you trust me?"  
  
"You just threatened to arrest me," I pointed out gently. "That's not reassuring." Heero growled.  
  
"Duo, this isn't safe- don't you understand?"  
  
"Heero, I'm not an idiot. I know that perfectly well." I shrugged. "But it doesn't matter. It needs to be done."  
  
"What happens when you make a mistake, or someone comes after you?"  
  
"Then I get to meet Shinigami in person," I replied easily. Heero closed his eyes for a moment. "Relax Heero. Nothing bad has happened yet, and I am a pretty good stealth operator. Have some faith in me."  
  
"I did have faith in you," he replied, "until I realized what you were hiding from me. I knew all along that it had to be some kind of former operative who was turning that evidence over to us. I just never put it together until I heard that it was you who delivered that package- and then it was obvious."  
  
"Does Wufei know?"  
  
"You know he doesn't. Do you think he'd let you get away with it?"  
  
"I know. Hiding in the shadows is not 'honorable', even if I am delivering justice." I smiled.  
  
"I ought to tell him. It would serve you right." Heero frowned at me. "From now on Duo, at least tell me before you go on one of these little 'missions', okay? Let me have at least the illusion that you trust me enough to provide some sort of backup for you." I blinked, surprised.  
  
"You- aren't trying to stop me?"  
  
"Like I could. When do you ever listen to me?" There was a definite hint of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Heero, please," I tried to soothe. "It's something I have to do."  
  
"Why?" I met his eyes.  
  
"Why do you work for the Preventers? Why do you fight so hard to preserve the peace?" I saw his eyes widen a bit. "I do this to make up for my sins, the only way I know how to."  
  
"Duo-" He understood, at last. "But- why didn't you just join the Preventers?"  
  
"That's not good enough. This way I don't have to work inside the rules." He leaned back against the sofa and sighed.  
  
"You never were the conventional type," he shook his head. "So, will you?"  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"Promise that you'll tell me before you head into one of these little missions of yours? Just in case things go bad?" He looked at me, eyes narrowing as I hesitated. Well, hell, what else could I do?  
  
"All right Heero," I agreed. "I'll tell you."  
  
"Do you have anything planned now?"  
  
"No," I shook my head. "Usually it's just when I happen to run across something. Like the factory showed up on a package run to L1."  
  
"And you just stopped in to investigate?" I nodded and he groaned. "No planning ahead?"  
  
"That was you and Quatre." He groaned again.  
  
"Great Duo. This isn't very reassuring." He got to his feet. "I guess I'll have to take what I can get."  
  
What could I say to that? "I'm... sorry?" He snorted.  
  
"No you aren't."  
  
"Heero-" I protested. He grabbed my braid before I could move, yanking me in front of him, leaning forward until we were almost touching noses.  
  
"Promise me again. Say, 'Heero I promise to tell you before I do any sort of stealth, spying or demolition's work.'" Damn it, he knew me too well. I hadn't promised exactly what I'd tell him earlier and I hoped he hadn't noticed. My pause made his hand tighten on my hair and his eyes narrow. "Promise me, Duo. Or else." I decided I didn't want to know what Heero had in mind for 'Or else.' I recited the promise word for word, sighing internally.  
  
"Satisfied?"  
  
"No. You'll still find a way around it. But I'll have to be. For now." He let me go, frowning. "Dinner?"  
  
"Huh?" The subject change threw me.  
  
"I'm hungry. I'll treat you to dinner if you'd like to go with me." I blinked.  
  
"Uh- okay." I followed him obediently out the door.  
  
It was weird. He never mentioned my little side-project again that night. We sat and ate pizza and talked about his job, the legal side of mine, Wufei and Sally, Quatre and Trowa, Relena and a bunch of other stuff. Just like we normally did. Just one of our usual guys-night-out evenings. He dropped me off with his usual 'See you, Duo' and left me staring after his car as he drove away. I will never understand that guy. 


	2. Next job

Chapter 2: Stealth  
  
Standard disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to us. If only it did...  
  
A few weeks passed normally enough. I saw Heero and Wufei a few times- a dinner out, a baseball game- Sally always came with us and I teased Wufei unmercifully. Heero was his normal, cheerless self. Quatre called to ask about Christmas plans, Trowa and I met up on L3 for lunch.  
  
I was on another package run to L2 when another situation got dropped in my lap. I always make a round of some of the orphanages on L2. I never mention that I might be the reason some of these kids are orphaned. I just show up, lend a hand, drop off some donations and go on my way. My favorite orphanage is the one Sister Mary Grace runs. She's the complete opposite of Sister Helen- big, broad, loud and boisterous. The kids love her dearly and I don't blame them. She gives em hell when they deserve it, but they don't ever doubt that she wants what is best for them.  
  
We were sitting in the kitchen when she told me about the most recent problem. Children were vanishing off the streets of L2. Local rumor had it that one of the local gangs was 'slave-trading'. Selling those children for profit.  
  
Who'd buy a kid, you ask? Don't be naive.  
  
My package was delivered, I was going to look into this.  
  
Did I call Heero? No, not at first. I wasn't really stealthing, spying or blowing anything up- not yet anyway. I was just cruising for information. He'd call it a 'technical detail' but I didn't want to freak him out for no reason- I wasn't even sure the rumors were true.  
  
I wish I could say they weren't- but it didn't take me long to find out that they were- these guys were making a huge profit selling the kids on the black market. If the kids fought back- according to one of my 'sources'- then they were scrapped for parts.  
  
Literally.  
  
I wished I had Deathscythe. Just to be able to take out their little business in a gush of cleansing fire... but if I did that, I risked hurting the kids. It was time to go in- and that meant a call to Heero.  
  
It was midnight when I called him. I was planning to sneak into the main building, free all the kids and torch the place. Not too logical, but I was beyond logic or mercy at this point. I barely reminded myself to call as I was finishing up the rest of my preparations.  
  
He answered on the second ring, looking wide awake and only a bit rumpled.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Heero. I'm going out on a- job." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"L2."  
  
"Could you wait till I got there?" That made me blink.  
  
"No." I shook my head as he opened his mouth. "It's a slave ring. Deals with children. Uses them for parts." My own gaze tightened and I felt Shinigami start to take over.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Go in and get them out." He nodded.  
  
"All right. Give me the details- in case..." He didn't finish. I quickly relayed the information I had. "Got it. Be careful, Duo. Please."  
  
"Of course." I met his eyes. "I'll call you later."  
  
"You'd better." I hit the hang up button.  
  
The place was a freakin' fortress. Guards everywhere, fully armed. It was like breaking into an Oz stronghold. How the hell was I going to get the kids out? After a few hours of recon and a good look at the kids I realized I couldn't. Some of them would have to be carried out. I was cursing softly under my breath the whole time. I needed help- preferably well armed and capable of dealing with this. But- what if the creeps decided to use the kids as hostages? Or just kill them all?  
  
So, I did what I did best. I created havoc. I entered their computer system and crashed it- hard. They were going to have a hell of a time getting it back up again. I messed up their phone system- in house and out. I didn't just cut it- I rerouted the calls. Any call out was to the local police station and if any customers called- they'd get the nearby pizza place. I messed up their electrical systems and anything else I could get my hands on. They were going to be busy, busy evildoers for a while. Hopefully long enough for help to get there. Hopefully too busy to hurt the kids.  
  
When I left the place was dark and buzzing with angry, ill-tempered people tripping over each other. I could've strolled right out and never been noticed.  
  
It didn't really surprise me to find Heero waiting in my ship when I returned. What really surprised me was the presence of Wufei, Quatre and Trowa as well.  
  
"Duo?" Wufei leapt to his feet when I walked in the door. "What happened?"  
  
"I couldn't do it," I looked at Heero as I spoke. "They've... most of the kids will have to be carried out." He snarled.  
  
"Did you get any evidence?" I flipped him the disk I carried.  
  
"More than enough." He nodded and turned to his laptop and phone. Quatre rose from his chair and came to put his arms around me. I leaned into his strength and tried to relax.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Heero called us." He replied calmly. "He thought this mission might be too much for just you. We're your backup." I let go of him and sat down in shock. What the hell? Heero turned away from the computer.  
  
"We have a strike team on the way. The commander wants a report on the situation." I looked over to see Une's face watching me closely from the monitor. This was surreal.  
  
"It's a fortress. Heavily armed and defended. Guards everywhere. I put the blueprints on the disk." Une nodded at me.  
  
"Condition of the children?"  
  
"Bad. All the ones I saw were alive, but some..." I swallowed hard. "Some were manacled. Others- it looks like they just broke their legs..." Wufei made a soft noise.  
  
"We'll have to be careful going in," Une echoed my earlier thoughts.  
  
"They'll be busy for awhile," I offered. "I crashed their system and messed up their phone lines and electrical system."  
  
"Excellent." She gave me a half smile. "I want you to take the others in with you. Disable as much of their defenses as you can for us when we get there in a few hours." I blinked at her, totally confused. Wasn't I supposed to get the 'civilian vigilante lecture?' She looked back at Heero. "We'll be there as fast as we can. Stay in contact with base."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Heero replied and Une clicked off. "All right, Quatre, now we need your expertise. What's our plan?"  
  
"Let me see the blueprints." Quatre leaned over the computer and frowned in concentration at the screen. Wufei and Trowa pulled some duffels out of a corner and started going through the weapons inside. They had brought a friggin arsenal. I shook my head, still bemused.  
  
"Duo?" Heero had come to stand beside me.  
  
"Heero, when you said you'd provide backup, I didn't think you meant all this." I shook my head at him.  
  
"Well, I was worried," he protested. "Besides when I called Wufei to tell him I was taking off, he demanded to know why. I had to call Quatre for the shuttle and he demanded the same thing."  
  
"You could've lied," I said with a faint smile.  
  
"You don't," he replied. "And I'm not as successful at telling 'half the truth' as you are."  
  
"Speaking of which- you and I are due for a talk later, Maxwell." Wufei looked up at me briefly.  
  
"All Heero said was that you needed his help." Quatre looked up at me with a faint smile. "And if you needed his help, we figured you might need ours too." 


	3. mission complete

Disclaimer: Gwing is not mine.  
  
Remember what I said about the guys being the best group of friends I could've asked for? I underestimated them. I watched them pull everything together that night, amazed that they had all just dropped everything and came to help me without a second thought.  
  
We fell back into the rhythm we had mastered during the war. Quatre was going over his plan step by step with Heero. Old stone face sat and nodded, interjecting only when he had a question, or an objection to a detail in the plan. I smiled, Heero's old ideals of "acceptable losses" had changed quite a bit since the war. No losses were acceptable as far as I had been concerned, and here was the king of self-detonation saying exactly that. Funny how people can change.  
  
Wufei sat completely absorbed in the blue print on the screen before him. He had his sword strapped across his back, and a duffle full of guns and ammo at his feet. Subtlety was never one of Wufei's strong suits. I smiled and turned to look at Trowa. He was carefully securing a belt of throwing knives with a practiced hand. Catherine must've given him some lessons. Not a bad idea, considering how many she's thrown at him over the years. I noticed that the majority of the blades were blunt tipped and dull, but that the first three on his left side were not.  
  
Trowa saw me looking at them and he gave me a half smile, "You never know when you might need a real blade for something. You know cutting bonds, alarms, rope . . . And other things."  
  
I smiled back, "Going in with nothing but knives, what will you do if they are out of range?"  
  
"I have more than knives, but if I'm out of range," he smiled, "then it's your problem."  
  
Trowa tossed me a black satchel, one I hadn't seen since the last days of the war. My jaw dropped in disbelief as I ran my hands over the oh so familiar black leather. A quick check confirmed what I had suspected, the bag had never been opened. I had been a wee bit paranoid during the war years and I booby-trapped everything I owned to make sure nothing of mine would fall into enemy hands. The battered satchel was my stealth opps kit, and I had been very proud of it contents. In the years after then war I had never been able to replace all it's contents to my satisfaction.  
  
"Where did you find this?"  
  
Trowa smile broadened, "I didn't. Yuy gave it to me to give to you. I don't know how he got it. We didn't try to open it."  
  
I chuckled and removed the cross from around my neck. With a flourish the made the performer chuckle, I slid the end of the cross into the top of the lock and then entered the code. Shinigami once again had his bag of tricks, and the timing could not have been better. I smiled at my old friend as I pulled my favorite toy out of the bag.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Trowa whistled.  
  
"Yep," I said proudly, "It's a 9 mm Berretta with extended handle to hold 25 rounds instead of the standard 15 rounds." I turned the gun over in my hands, happy to have it back. I had painted it flat black years ago so that the gun would not reflect any light on night missions. "Comes complete with silencer and optional laser sight."  
  
"You do realize that we are not supposed to kill any one don't you?" Trowa raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"That's the best part," I grinned mischievously, pulling out two ammo clips. "The silver clip here holds stopper rounds. It basically shoots a plastic slug that expands in flight and disables the target without killing them. The black clip holds my Shinigami rounds, lead hollow tip rounds that do more damage going out then they do going in."  
  
"Do us a favor and stick with the silver clips. Commander Une would have Heero's head if you do too much 'damage.'"  
  
"And we don't want that to happen." I dropped the black clips back in the bag and loaded a silver clip in. "So tell me Trowa, How did you end up here?" I asked him as I went through the rest of the bag. "Did Heero call you too?"  
  
"I was visiting Quatre," he replied with a faint smile. I raised an eyebrow at him and his smile widened.  
  
"Not how you planned on spending your time off, hm?" I asked as I holstered the gun and accepted some of his extra blunted throwing knives. I gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry about this." His smile changed into a grin and he reached down to tug on my braid.  
  
"Duo, as Heero would say, quit being a baka. You needed us to help you get those kids out. There's nothing to feel sorry for."  
  
Trowa and I were the first in. We entered through the roof on this visit, just to insure there would be no surprises waiting at my last entry point. Wufei and Heero would enter the building when we reached our goal. Quatre was our 'eye in the sky', which meant that I needed to get him access to their computer system - the same one I had crashed not so long before. It wouldn't be difficult, I had left myself a 'back door'. Once I got in the system would work for me and no one else.  
  
The building was still in chaos- luckily for us- and we managed to get in completely undetected. We shimmied through what seemed like miles of vents making our way back to the control center. It was there we found our first problem.  
  
"Were there this many guards here the last time you came in?" Trowa asked as we looked down into the room.  
  
"No, "I replied grimly, "There was only one guard, and I slipped in when he left for the bathroom."  
  
"Well, there seems to be five of them now, and they are packing a lot more firepower then we are."  
  
A mischievous grin crossed my face, "don't worry Trowa, I've got a plan." He rolled his eyes at me.  
  
I opened my satchel and retrieved what I needed from it's depths. The small air compressed gun held ten tranquilizer darts, and enough CO2 to fire them accurately up to 30 feet. It took me thirty seconds and six darts, but the room was secure. While I got to work on the computer, Trowa tied the sleeping guards up. I patched Quatre into the security mainframe and registered him as the only authorized user.  
  
"Oh-Four, this is Oh-Two, do you have visual?"  
  
Quatre's blond head popped up on the monitor, "I have visual. Any trouble?"  
  
"Not yet," I grinned, "but send in the boys and we'll cause some."  
  
Once they were in, our plan kicked into high gear. Trowa and I hurried down to where they kept the kids. Quatre guided us down the empty corridors, warning us well in advance of the coming guards. Upstairs I heard an explosion, and from that point on Quatre told us the buildings defenders had all moved up to deal with the attackers above. That just left us with the slavers down below. I knew one of the cells had a huge deep pit in the bottom - perfect for what we had in mind. I left Trowa to watch the hall as I lowered the rope ladder and made my way into the pit.  
  
I felt my heart sink when I reached the bottom and realized that this pit was empty. I had seen dozens of abused and shacked kids in this pit, but now they were gone. They must have been moved, and recently. I quickly climbed to the top and grabbed Trowa.  
  
"The kids are gone," I growled.  
  
"The children in a holding pen up near the roof." Quatre's voice came over the headset. "I think they are awaiting a transport."  
  
"Dammit," I swore, releasing Trowa. "Why didn't you tell us that the kids weren't down here?"  
  
"Because I only just now located them." The blond's strained voice replied. "Get your butts upstairs now, One and Five are getting more then they bargained for."  
  
"Tell them we're are on the way, and to keep pressing forward."  
  
We ran like two men possessed. There were guards everywhere, some mobile, some not so. Trowa and I were less then gentle to any guard we met. We knew the clock was ticking, and we had no time to spare. Up in the hall ahead we heard the sounds of a firefight. I knew it had to be where they had Wufei and Heero pinned down.  
  
The chill of Shinigami settled over me as I drew my gun and rounded the corner at a full sprint. In that instant, the world seemed to slow down to a crawl. My trained eye took in the situation matter of factly.  
  
Wufei and Heero were pressed back on either side of the hall in a pair of recessed hallway doorways. At the other end of the hall a small barricade had been erected and the defenders were firing from behind it. My memory told me the holding area for the kids was just several rooms further down the hall that veered off to the left. There was only one option, the barricade must be crossed.  
  
I maintained my headlong sprint down the corridor firing at anything I saw moving ahead of me. Trowa was right on my heels and I heard Wufei yell over the com at us. A bullet whizzed past my ear, and my gun responded in kind, the stopper round smashing into a guard's shoulder and spinning him. The next two shots were even wilder as I covered another ten feet of corridor.  
  
One of the bastards leaped up over the barrier and headed towards me. I felt metal whiz by my head for the second time in as many seconds, but this time it came from behind me. The hilt of one of Trowa's knives struck the man square on the bridge of his nose, breaking it. It was followed by a second dulled blade that smashed into the man's gun hand.  
  
I cleared the last few feet and hurtled over the barricade. I felt something caress my side and my gun spoke once more. At this range I knew I would break the man's ribs with the shot, but I was beyond caring. All the guards were down and we were clear. Trowa landed next to me and we continued our mad dash for the kids. We arrived at the holding pens to find that the kids, all the kids, were still corralled and awaiting export. A few more guards had to be taken out before I let out a sigh and allowed Shinigami to return to void until I needed him again.  
  
"You are a crazy bastard, do you know that?" Wufei asked me when he and Heero caught up to us. Trowa and I were freeing the kids as quickly as we could, explaining the situation.  
  
"Me?" I gave him my best innocent look. He rolled his eyes.  
  
Wufei and Heero played cleanup, going through the building, with Quatre's help, and capturing the remaining guards. I stayed near the kids, taking out any guards that happened my way. We left Trowa in charge of watching the prisoners while we rounded them all up into one room. I had managed to catch another guard and was duck-walking him to Trowa's cell about the same time Heero and Wufei showed up with a group of their prisoners. Most of them were in bad shape- limping, bruised, and having to carry other guards who were completely knocked out. Wufei and Heero tossed them into the cell and I had to laugh.  
  
"Police brutality?" I asked.  
  
"They resisted arrest," Wufei raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Got it."  
  
The noise behind the cell door rose for a moment and Trowa shook his head. He pulled a canister out of his backpack, yanked out the pin and tossed it in the cell. The noise immediately stopped.  
  
"Knockout gas," he said in response to my look.  
  
"If you gentlemen are finished?" Quatre's voice came over our coms. "We still have a few more stragglers and the children are getting nervous without Oh-two there."  
  
Une arrived a few hours later. Heero met her at the gate and her squad swept the place. We had captured most of the guards, and the ringleaders were confined at the top of the building.  
  
"Excellent work," she said to us as her squad took the prisoners out. A group of medics was already with the kids.  
  
"Thank you Commander," Wufei responded. Her eyes swept over the prisoners thoughtfully.  
  
"They look a bit roughed up."  
  
"They resisted arrest," Heero said without a trace of expression on his face.  
  
"Ah. Well then." She turned that gaze on me and I knew that the civilian lecture was coming. "Mr. Maxwell, you do realize that we strongly discourage civilians against taking justice into their own hands?"  
  
"Yes, Commander."  
  
"Of course, you are no ordinary civilian." Une smiled like a cat that had just eaten a very large canary. It made me very, very nervous. "Agent Yuy said that you don't want to work for the Preventers as an agent, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'm not very good at following orders." Une's smile widened and I was definitely creeped out.  
  
"So, you're happy being a deliveryman?"  
  
"Uh- yes?"  
  
"Good. I'm glad to hear it." I blinked. This conversation was definitely odd. "You know of course, Mr. Maxwell, that private citizens are discouraged from taking the law into their own hands? That it could be considered against the law?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," I considered running.  
  
"I would hate to have to imprison a fine citizen such as yourself, Mr. Maxwell." Ah hah. Now I see what she's getting at.  
  
"The Preventers can't be everywhere, Commander." I tried. To my surprise, she nodded in agreement.  
  
"No, they can't. But I am beginning to see that a deliveryman can be." She arched one of her eyebrows at me. "You wouldn't be adverse to taking on a - delivery- for the Preventers now and again would you? And in return, we could forget about little incidents like these?"  
  
"I suppose I could." I admit it. The woman could outfox me any day of the week. This I hadn't seen coming.  
  
"Good. Please continue to use Agent Yuy as your liaison with our office." Commander Une gave me one last wicked grin and strode away.  
  
Quatre joined me as I stood gazing after the Commander with what had to be one hell of an entertaining expression on my face. Quatre looked highly amused.  
  
"So, Duo," he touched my shoulder and I turned to look at him. "Looks like your business is getting a new sideline."  
  
"Looks like it," I agreed.  
  
"Good." His smile widened and I wondered what the hell he had up his sleeve. "I might have a job or two for you as well."  
  
Oh good lord. I looked away from Quatre and towards Heero who was talking with Wufei and a few other Preventers. I briefly considered strangling him. This was his fault after all. He looked up at me, feeling my glare, and gave me a mischievous grin of his own.  
  
He owed me for this! 


	4. A job for Quatre

As always, Gundam wing, Duo, Heero and the rest don't belong to me. I'm just playin' with them. If you like the Duo POV in this, please check out my fic 'Reckless'. Yes, I do write other GW POV's, just haven't been brave enough to put them out yet.  
  
So, I was a sneak agent for the Preventers now. I seriously considered running away and hiding someplace where they would never ever find me again. It was what I did best of course. But that would mean leaving behind my friends and the life I had built. How did I manage to get myself into these situations?  
  
I was beyond pissed at Heero. Goddamnit I never should've given in, never should've told him anything. I should've denied it up and down when he confronted me about that disk. But no, like I've already said, when it comes to Heero I've got a serious weakness, and unfortunately I think he's somewhat realized it. Oh, not that I'm head over heels for him, but that I don't want to disappoint him or something. He sure knows how to play me, that bastard.  
  
After the incident with the slave ring, things went back to normal for a few weeks. Well, somewhat normal, anyway. I wasn't talking to Heero. When he called I'd ask him if it was Preventers business, and if it wasn't, I'd hang up on him. I know it was pissing him off, but I didn't care. The last thing I had wanted was to be under Une's thumb and that's where he had put me.  
  
Oh, I know it wasn't fair of me. There was no way I could've handled that last mess on my own, but it still didn't stop me from blaming Heero for my situation. It was better than blaming myself. I knew eventually he and I would have to have it out, but I preferred later to sooner, if you know what I mean. The Preventers would call on me eventually and then I'd have to talk to him.  
  
As it turned out, it wasn't the Preventers who called first- it was Quatre.  
  
Let me just say that Quatre Raberna Winner may look like an angel and have fooled tons of people into thinking that he's just the sweetest guy ever, but some angelic sweetheart he's not. This was the guy who destroyed a whole colony while on the Zero system. No one else can claim that- not even the Perfect Soldier. Quatre also runs the business his father left with an iron fist- and the business world is a lot more dangerous than Oz ever was. Quatre is not someone to mess around with.  
  
"Duo," Quatre gave me one of those sweet smiles of his when I answered the phone. "I was wondering if you were busy this weekend? I have a job for you."  
  
"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "What kind of job?" Quatre's smile changed subtly.  
  
"A Shinigami kind," he answered. "I strongly suspect that one of my financial managers is pulling a fast one. I need some evidence."  
  
"And how do you want me to get it?"  
  
"I want you to swing by his office this weekend and see if you can pick anything up." Ah, a clever way of asking me to commit a B&E and steal some, hm?  
  
"That doesn't sound very- legal."  
  
"And that bothers you how?" Quatre was still smiling, but I could hear the steel in his tone. I backed down. Like I said, Quatre is not someone to mess around with.  
  
"I suppose I can help you out."  
  
"I have Commander Une's support on this, so Heero will be joining you. He already has the info you'll need and can be your base support." I frowned.  
  
"I don't need his help if it's a simple swing through, Quat."  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure how simple it will be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Heero will tell you." Quatre gave me an evil smile. "You boys have fun now." And the little bastard hung up on me.  
  
So much for my quiet weekend at home.  
  
Heero arrived on my doorstep an hour later, laptop in hand. I opened the door and found myself the recipient of one of his glares. I almost told him that Quatre's smiles were infinitely scarier, but as I mentioned earlier I have no desire to get my throat ripped out. So, I stood to one side and ushered him in.  
  
He slapped the laptop down on my counter and opened it up without saying a word. I ran my eye over the blueprints of the office building we were supposed to break into. It didn't look that bad. I snuck a side look at the man standing next to me. He looked really angry. Like if he still had Wing Zero he'd probably be stomping on me with it. That kind of angry. Great. This was going to be a fun weekend. I cleared my throat. Looked like it was up to me to get the conversational ball rolling.  
  
"Quatre said that you would tell me why this wasn't a simple job?"  
  
"Are you going to let me talk to you?" Heero growled turning his head to look at me. I blinked at him, surprised. "Or should I just type out my reply for you?"  
  
"You can talk to me," I told him, trying to keep my voice level.  
  
"Oh, of course," he sneered, "that's right, this is business." Crap, he was really upset. For a moment I wondered if I had been too hard on him. Ah, hell I knew I had been, and if I was going to be relying on him as my backup it would be better if he wasn't quite so upset with me.  
  
"Look Heero, I'm sorry- okay? I know I was a little bit harsh with you these last couple weeks..."  
  
"A little bit harsh?" He snapped back at me. "My best friend stops returning my calls, won't even listen to my apologies, stops talking to me at all unless I have business to discuss with him- that's only a little bit harsh?" Okay, this wasn't going well. "Damn Duo, I'd hate to see what you'd consider really harsh- maybe cutting my heart out and eating it raw?" That was practically snarled at me and I had to snap back:  
  
"You're the one who put me at the mercy of Une!"  
  
"You're the one who decided that he was going to play Batman!" I blinked at Heero for a moment, amazed that he even knew who Batman was. Then, I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Heero growled.  
  
"If I'm Batman, does that make you the Boy Wonder?" His lips twitched.  
  
"That's not funny Duo."  
  
"You in yellow tights? Yes it is." The tension in the air had lessened and I felt safe enough to chuckle. Reaching out a hand, I touched his shoulder gently. "I really am sorry Heero. I know you were trying to help. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. It was wrong of me."  
  
"I'm sorry too," he took a deep breath. "I didn't know Une was going to blackmail you into this arrangement- I thought she was just going to ask." For some reason, that statement made me feel even better.  
  
"Okay, Robin, tell me about our weekend plans."  
  
I wanted to kill Quatre when Heero finished explaining the situation to me. Kill him slowly, with a spoon. This was no 'simple' B&E. The building was wired with the newest and best of the security systems. We couldn't hack in from the outside and sneaking in was going to be a stone bitch. At least the damn place only had one live guard. Of course, he sat in the nerve center of the place watching tons of those little tiny monitors.  
  
Heero was not going in with me. He was to be the eye in the sky for me- I would only have his voice on the end of the headset as I performed this 'little job' for Quatre and Une.  
  
I still wasn't sure why the Preventers were involving themselves with this kind of thing. White collar crime was not their area for the most part. Ah well, it's not like they were going to tell little old me anything anyways.  
  
I went into the building through the front door. Surprised? Why? I told you- I'm a deliveryman. I had every right to be there. In my hands I carried a package for my target- a legitimate one too- from Quatre. The guard buzzed me in without a second glance.  
  
The guard was at the front desk, the nerve center of the building's security.  
  
"Delivery," I told him in a bored tone as I handed him the paperwork to sign.  
  
"Who's it for?"  
  
"John Andrews," I said after I looked at my clipboard.  
  
"Kind of weird to be delivering on a Saturday."  
  
"I don't question it, dude, I just drop the crap off. You gonna sign for it or what?" Yawning, I dropped the package on the counter. "We don't make another round here til Tuesday."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense." The guard looked down at the clipboard and I dropped the pen I was holding onto the floor at his feet.  
  
"Oops, sorry man." He bent down to get the pen and I quickly pushed a disk into the security system in front of me. I was leaning casually against the counter when he sat back up. He signed the clipboard and handed it back to me. I handed him the package. He turned his back to me for just a second and I grabbed the disk when it popped out of the system. "You have a good day now," I said to him as I sauntered out of the building.  
  
"You too," he waved me out the door.  
  
"Did you get access?" I muttered.  
  
"Access confirmed. We are in," Heero's voice said in my ear. "I'll open that back door for you in 5 minutes."  
  
"Confirmed." I got back in my van, in case the guard was watching and pulled out onto the street. I drove behind the building, parking behind the dumpster. I went to the back door and waited for Heero to tell me that it was clear.  
  
"It's open. You're clear."  
  
"I'd better be," I muttered. Heero had to do some fast work on that computer, covering my tracks in the system as well as his own. He was feeding the cameras false images, opening doors and trying to find me the clearest way to Mr. Andrews's office. If it had been anyone else I would've been very worried. Heero has a special relationship with his laptop however, and I put my faith in that.  
  
Heero got me up to Mr. Andrew's office. I had to hack into his computer- fortunately, this guy was no computer genius. He had been a bad little boy- there was quite a bit of money passing through his hands and into some business called White Dog Inc.  
  
Heero got very quiet on the mike when I told him that. "What is White Dog?" I asked him.  
  
"Keep your mind on the mission," he told me. I nearly snapped back at him that it was my neck on the line here, but like he said- mission first.  
  
I got back out of the system after copying anything that looked important to a disk, and with Heero's guidance, left the building.  
  
He was waiting for me at my house, and I handed over the disk. "Do I need to call Quatre?"  
  
"I already did. He said to thank you." Heero put the disk safely away. "Duo- no one's approached you recently- from the colonies?"  
  
"Approached me for what?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, you're a known gundam pilot- especially on L2. No one has talked to you about- going back to that job?"  
  
"How could they? The gundams are gone."  
  
"There are other mobile suits."  
  
"Heero, what the hell are you getting at?" He didn't reply right away, just studied me.  
  
"If someone did come and ask for you to take up arms for the colonies again, would you do it?"  
  
"Why do the colonies need someone to fight for them?" I was confused. What the heck was he getting at? "I thought that everything was resolved between Earth and the colonies."  
  
"Some people don't think so."  
  
"White Dog?" I felt my eyes widen as it hit me. "It's White Fang isn't it? What the hell are those bastards up to now? We're at peace!"  
  
"Nothing yet- we think it's just talk." Heero frowned. "I wasn't supposed to say anything to you, but you are the only gundam pilot with no known attachment to the Preventers. It's possible they'll try and recruit you."  
  
"And if they did, you'd have someone on the inside," I countered.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Heero snapped at me. He took a firm hold of my braid and made me look him in the eye. "They've already killed several of our infiltrators."  
  
"But I'm a gundam pilot," I told him with a grin.  
  
"Duo-"  
  
"If the opportunity comes up, don't you think Une will want me to take it? I'm not going to go looking for these guys but if they come to me..."  
  
"I'll hope that they won't."  
  
"I'll be careful Heero." His mouth quirked in a slight grin.  
  
"Just like always, Duo?" And then to my total and complete shock, he kissed me. Briefly, but with a bruising force. For once I found myself completely without words. "I have to get this to Quatre," he said when he released me. "I'll be checking up on you later. Stay out of trouble Duo." And he was gone.  
  
I sat down at my desk, mind reeling. Has the last 2 minutes just really happened? Or had I been working too hard? I blinked at the door. If that was a hallucination, I was going to hope that I was losing my mind. 


	5. Circus time

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. BTW, for those of you that might be wondering how I came up with this- in the awful GW manga, Duo IS a deliveryman after the war. A mysterious one with a lot of time on his hands.  
  
Losing my mind or not, I still had to pay the bills. So, for the next couple of days, even while part of my mind was running around in little circles, I did my job. Packages got delivered. Go me. Then I had to make another run to L2.  
  
I wasn't too thrilled about going back to L2. I never am, mind you. But this time after that slavery ring bust, I was more leery than ever. I told myself firmly that I was only going there to drop off packages- that's it. I was not going to get involved in something that would end up with me owing anyone anything. No way, no how. Just a package run- and my visit to the orphanage. That was it.  
  
Fate must've been laughing her head off at me. Hadn't I learned anything?  
  
As I was on my way to L2, I checked my mail and noticed that Trowa and the circus were on that colony. Trowa'd be mad if he found out I didn't stop in to say hi, so I added one more errand to the list in my head. No big deal right? I mean, Trowa worked at a circus- what could possibly go wrong there?  
  
I should've stayed home.  
  
I managed to get my packages dropped off in record time. I stopped by to see Sister Mary and the kids, but didn't stop to chat this time. Didn't want to know what was going on. Yes, I know I was behaving like an ostrich. It's a good philosophy though- if I don't see it, I don't have to fix it.  
  
Unless the problem just falls out of the sky and nails me.   
  
Trowa was getting ready for the evening performance when I stopped by. Luckily Cathy has forgiven me for dragging Trowa back into the war all that time ago. She wasn't happy with Quatre or me for a long time afterwards, but at least now she doesn't try and skewer us. Well, not often anyways.  
  
Trowa was already in his clown costume chatting with his lions when I found him. Yes, chatting. When Trowa talks to his lions you get the creepiest idea that they not only understand him, but are answering back.  
  
"Hey Duo!" He smiled and raised a hand at me when I entered the small holding area. "It's good to see you."  
  
"You too, Trowa," I replied, carefully sitting down a distance away from his kitties. "How are things?"  
  
"Great," Trowa smiled back at me. "I'm glad you're here- this is one of the last shows I'll be doing for awhile."  
  
"Quatre?" I asked with a smirk. Trowa didn't even blush.  
  
"Yes. You aren't surprised?"  
  
"Nope. I figured you two would eventually get tired of this whole back and forth thing. And Quatre's kind of tied up with his work."  
  
"True. He said you did a job for him a few days ago?"  
  
"Yep. Just a little package pickup."  
  
"Did you and Heero make up?" I flushed, I couldn't help it. Trowa glanced up from the lion beside him.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Trowa tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"So, how's Cathy taking your leaving?" I asked, eager to change the subject. Trowa's eyebrows went up, but he just went along with me.  
  
"Pretty well. She only threw a..." He paused. I was puzzled for a moment, but then I heard it too. The sound of flesh hitting flesh- and not in a good way. Trowa and I both moved quickly to the wall of the tent.  
  
"Are you going to be reasonable?" A voice growled on the other side.  
  
"I can't do what you're asking..." that was the manager of the circus.  
  
"You will- unless you want to start having a few accidents around here. Your circus has a good safety record so far- be a pity to lose it now. The box will be here tomorrow morning- right before you leave. All you have to do is make sure it gets to L4. Put it in with the lions." There was a harsh laugh. "No one will want to check that cage too closely."  
  
"But..." The manager tried again.  
  
"No. You will- or your performers will be in trouble."  
  
Trowa had heard enough. He dragged me to the doorway of the tent and out. We found the manager standing around the side, his eyes focused on the retreating figures of three men. I followed his gaze and felt myself freeze in surprise. What the hell was that guy doing here?  
  
"Manager, what's going on?" Trowa was demanding. I pulled my eyes away from the man I thought was dead and looked at the shaken manager.  
  
"Those men want the circus to smuggle a package for them."  
  
"We can't do that!"  
  
"If we don't- they'll cause some accidents to happen."  
  
"We can't cave to such cowardly demands!"  
  
"Trowa- remember what happened to the Circus Carnivale?" My friend turned slightly pale.  
  
"You aren't saying- that net failure?"  
  
"They were responsible. Carnivale's manager tried to turn them in and... well, you know what happened."  
  
"I don't," I interjected into the conversation.  
  
"Sure you do, Duo, it was all over the news. The trapeze artists whose big finale was to all land in the net and then bounce back out?"  
  
"And the net broke," I finished. I had heard it. A whole family of circus performers dies like that- it made the news all over. "Shit. What are you going to do?"  
  
"We'll have to transport it." Trowa said flatly.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"But, Duo, you'll have to help us."  
  
"WHAT?!" I repeated.  
  
"Duo, I can't do anything to jeopardize the circus. But if the package gets caught accidentally somehow- then they can't blame us, right?" Oh crap. What happened to my nice easy package run?  
  
"Right." I sighed deeply. "I'm on it." I took off after the men at a jog.  
  
It wasn't too hard to catch up to them, they weren't trying to be sneaky. It was an easy thing to tail them, and more than once I blessed the fact that I knew L2 as well as I did. I was still puzzled over the reappearance of Jones. As far as I knew, that guy had died ages ago on Peacemillion. He had been one of Howard's techs- helped repair the gundams- hell, helped build mine!  
  
Howard had said that Jones was dead- what the hell was going on?  
  
They entered a long wooden building that I remembered very clearly. During the war I had stood there and listened to the members of White Fang try to persuade me to join their cause. I had told them to come up with a better plan and in the meantime I was going to keep fighting on my own. You would've thought they'd at least change their hideout! Idiots. Their security hadn't improved either. It was a cinch to sneak closer and get a look.  
  
I watched them back a truck into the place and load a box into it. That would be the delivery that they expected Trowa's circus to smuggle for them, hmm? I wondered what was in the box and tried to think of a few ways to find out.  
  
To my utter surprise, after the truck was loaded, they moved it into a small garage and left. Huh? What about a guard? Someone to keep an eye on this stuff? They had been overconfident before- hadn't they learned anything? I snuck closer, amazed by the lack of security. I managed to get up on the truck and I took a look in that box.  
  
It contained some very familiar looking parts. Gundam parts- specifically the kind used to build a stealth shield for a gundam- like Deathscythe's.  
  
I smacked a tracer on the bottom of the truck and got my ass the hell out of there. I needed to find a payphone. There was only one person I knew of who could build a gundam like Deathscythe- and even though everyone thought he was dead, I unfortunately knew better. No one stays dead like they're supposed to.  
  
After I closed myself into the phone booth I called my silent partner in the delivery business. He answered on the second ring:  
  
"Duo? It's not time for you to check in."  
  
"Can it G. Something important came up."  
  
"Does it have to do with your long-term objectives?"  
  
"No," I told him tersely and explained what I had found on the truck. "You better not be building Deathscythe again, old man!"  
  
"Are you threatening me Duo?"  
  
"Yes." I snapped.  
  
"Brave of you. No, I am not building a gundam. But I wonder who is."  
  
"Have you heard of White Dog?" I told him all that Heero had told me and all that I had figured out. "And one of Howard's techs is with them- Jones. Howard said he was dead."  
  
"Interesting. You need to gain their trust- without compromising 03's circus."  
  
"I have an idea on how to do that."  
  
"Try to get them to trust you, my boy. I know you're an expert at that." G. laughed and I snarled. "Don't be modest. The other pilots don't suspect a thing, now do they?"  
  
"No," I responded miserably.  
  
"Good boy. Outline of your plan?" I explained my idea and got his approval. "Excellent. All that working with 01 has really improved your planning skills. Report to me when you finish." I hung up without answering. Damn it. Trowa was my next phone call.  
  
"It's me," I told him when he answered the phone. "I have a plan. You are scheduled to leave at a certain time, right?"  
  
"Yes," he told me.  
  
"Good. When is it?" After he gave me the information, I told him that I'd call him later.  
  
"Duo? What are you going to do?"  
  
"Better that you don't know."  
  
"Are you going to call Heero? You promised." Shit- did everyone know about that freaking oath?  
  
"Can you call him for me?"  
  
"Duo..." I could hear the reproach.  
  
"Trowa, I'm doing this fucking thing to help you. The least you could do for me is call Heero. I have a lot of stuff to do to get ready."  
  
"Fine." I heard Trowa sigh. "But you know he's going to kick your ass for this."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I hung up.  
  
The next day I was waiting. I sat in the delivery truck in an alley and kept an eye on my scanner. This was going to be a fast one.  
  
They were cutting it close as it was. Perfect. Just as my little transmitter started to beep, I threw the truck into gear.  
  
I managed to hit the truck side on with mine, crunching the sucker nearly double. My truck was fine, but then, as I had borrowed it from a Sweeper friend of mine who believed in heavy-duty frames, I wasn't surprised.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled jumping out of the driver's side door. "Where the hell did you guys come from? I didn't even see you! There is a posted limit, you know!"  
  
The driver of the truck was behind the wheel, looking a little dazed. It wasn't Jones, thank goodness. I leaned in next to him and shut the engine off. Traffic was starting to pile up behind us. I could see the flashing lights of the L2 traffic force making their way to us. Such prompt timing- especially when you call them in advance.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked the driver with concern. You don't look too good man."  
  
"I'm okay. The others- in the back..."  
  
"There were people in the back?" I left the driver and went to the back. The door was bent off of it's hinges. Hey, when I cause an accident- I cause an accident. "Anyone back there?"  
  
I heard a faint groan. I hopped up in the back and found two men lying next to the crate. Neither one of them was Jones either. My luck was holding today.  
  
"You guys okay?" The crate had shifted a bit, pinning one guy to the wall from waist down. I almost pitied him- gundanium is heavy. The man pinned by the crate seemed to be unconscious, but the other one was cursing a blue streak. I checked him over quickly- he only had a slight bump. "I'm sorry about your buddy there- I hope he'll be all right. The cops are almost to us- they'll call for some med help for you."  
  
That just made the guy curse more.  
  
The cops were very helpful. I gave them my insurance information, and surprise- so did the driver of the other truck. They claimed they were carrying stereo components and the cops didn't look. Morons. Of course, I didn't want them to look either, but I had prepared for that contingency. We moved the trucks to the side of the road- mine went easily enough, but the other one was totaled.  
  
The driver was walking up and down cursing. I approached him, my most disarming grin in place.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this man. My truck's in one piece- do you need me to deliver that stuff for you?"  
  
"No- we're late!" He caught himself. "Uh, the transport will have already left."  
  
"I have a transport," I replied and stuck my hand out. "Duo Maxwell, of Maxwell's delivery service at your service." I laughed integratingly and hated myself for it. "I'd be more than happy to help you out."  
  
"Duo Maxwell?" The driver gave me an odd look.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"The gundam pilot?"  
  
"Yep. Not anymore of course."  
  
"You run a delivery service?" He sounded like he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yep. Not much call for mobile suit pilots anymore, you know. I've been running it for a while now. Got full clearance in and out of the colonies." I knew he wouldn't be able to resist that bait. I was risking my license with this if anyone official found out- but then again the Preventers would bail me out. They'd better anyways.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess if you could help us out, that'd be great." Hooked!  
  
It was as easy as that. My truck got loaded with their crate, his two buddies went to the hospital, and the driver- who said his name was Jess Butler- was helping me load it onto my ship.  
  
I relaxed into my role of the good-natured fool as we set the course.  
  
"I really appreciate this Duo." Jess told me.  
  
"Ah, it's no big deal. Only an hour run out and then an easy flight back to Earth. You're on the way. 'Sides I'm the one that hit your truck."  
  
"Still, it's kind of you." Jess gave me a grin of his own and my internal hackles rose a bit. "I didn't expect a gundam pilot to be running a delivery service."  
  
"Why not? It's an excuse to be piloting."  
  
"You miss it?" Hell, no.  
  
"Ah, there was nothing like it."  
  
"I'm kind of surprised you didn't join the Preventers- isn't that where most of the other pilots ended up- at least part time?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Two of us joined full time, the other two do work on an as-needed basis."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No. I don't... that is, I'm not comfortable with that kind of authority." He gave me a measuring look and continued to probe me for details of how I felt about the situation with the colonies. I told him what I thought he wanted to hear.  
  
It was an easy matter to drop the stuff off at the colony. I was expecting something funny to happen, but Jess merely asked me for my business card. I gave it to him without a flinch and got my ass the hell out of there. I didn't relax until I was out of firing range and I was sure no one was following me. Old habits die hard.  
  
On my way back, I called G. again and updated him on my progress. I gave him the description of the other men who came to pick up the package and a better description of what I had seen inside.  
  
"Excellent Duo. If they call you again..."  
  
"I know. Play along."  
  
"Exactly. I'm sure Lady Une will want you to as well, but I don't want you telling the Preventers what happened."  
  
"Heero's gonna ask."  
  
"I know. He's developed some interesting protective tendencies towards you. J is fascinated. Tell him about the truck- just that you delayed it. Don't tell him the rest."  
  
"And how am I going to do that?"  
  
"You'll figure out a way, Shinigami." He hung up on me. Crap. Hope I could think of a way to avoid Heero until I came up with a good story.  
  
Heero was waiting for me at my house. Inside, I might add. So much for extra time.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I tossed my hat onto the counter. "I didn't think Preventers were allowed to break and enter."  
  
"Duo- what the hell happened? Trowa said you just told him you'd take care of it. What did you do?"  
  
"I took care of it, okay? They don't even suspect that the circus had anything to do with it." At least I hoped they didn't. Trowa kept a pretty low profile at the circus- he even went by a different name. No, it had to be okay. Why would they threaten a circus with a former gundam pilot as a member? That would be stupid. Still...  
  
Heero was in front of me, hands on my shoulders. Oops, I must've missed something.  
  
"Duo! Damnit! Tell me what happened!"  
  
"I stalled them, okay? So that they wouldn't make it in time. That's it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I crashed into their truck."  
  
"Did the cops come?" Damn it, I could've strangled G.! How was I supposed to stop Heero from getting the whole story out of me? He wasn't going to be happy with some lame explanation.  
  
"Of course they did."  
  
"Did they see the crate?"  
"Heero, these are the L2 cops. Of course not." He opened his mouth again and I stopped his questions the best way I knew how.  
  
I kissed him.  
  
I hate myself for this. G. was right. There was one way to distract Heero, and I knew how to do it. It didn't help that I wanted to do it, or that Heero did too. He responded well enough- for a minute.  
  
"Duo! Quit trying to distract me!" Shit. Sometimes I think J did too good of a job on Heero. "Tell me what happened!"  
  
"Heero- I can't. Don't make me lie to you." Came out of my mouth before I could stop it. Heero pushed me away, frustrated, and began to pace. I sat down on the sofa, miserable.  
  
He stopped in front of me a moment later. "Duo, why can't you tell me?"  
  
"I just can't."  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do!" He frowned a bit.  
  
"Is it can't tell me, or won't tell me?"  
  
"Can't." I answered honestly enough.  
  
"Who said you couldn't?"  
  
"I can't tell you that either." He began to pace again. Then he returned to his place in front of me and knelt down.  
  
"Duo- who has that kind of power over you? It can't be White Dog."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"What will happen if you disobey?"  
  
"We'll die."  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"Pilots." I closed my mouth firmly. G. might be mad about this, but I knew Heero and Heero knew me. He knew that I would do anything to keep my friends alive, and I knew he didn't want me to die. He leaned forward and put his hands on my legs.  
  
"Did you tell me everything you were allowed to?"  
  
"Yes. I stopped the truck. The circus shouldn't be blamed."  
  
"I understand Duo." He was giving me a searching look. "Tell me more, when you can?"  
  
"Of course, Heero." He kissed me gently.  
  
"I'll call Trowa for you. He was worried." He got to his feet then and looked down at me. "You know, there are only a few people who can frighten a gundam pilot."  
  
"Other than ourselves?" I gave him a grin.  
  
"You're a good friend, Duo." His hand brushed my bangs. "I'll call you later." And he was gone. I stretched out full length on the sofa and hoped that I had not just doomed us all. 


	6. Wufei's delivery

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. A big thank you to everyone that reviewed! You made my week!  
  
I had to wonder what the hell I was doing. I knew I had told Heero way too much- and that wasn't wise. G.'s hold over me was exactly what I had told Heero it was. The deaths of the other pilots. Sure, it's not easy to kill a gundam pilot- unless you're the one that created him. The docs had all made sure that they could take us out if they needed to. Call it insurance.  
  
I didn't care what happened to me and G. knew that. But he knew I would do anything to keep my friends safe- even betray them.  
  
Which was what I was doing. Had been doing since the Peacemillion crashed into the Libra.  
  
And then there was White Dog. Had I played the game well enough to intrigue them? I knew why G. had told me to withhold the information from the Preventers and Heero. They would've gone after White Dog right away- sent in more stealth agents, direct raid, something like that.  
  
We were going to give them plenty of rope to hang themselves with, and all the better if they came looking for the hangman, rather than the other way around.  
  
Wufei called me several days after my conversation with Heero.  
  
"You look like crap, Maxwell," he told me with a smug grin.  
  
"Shove it Chang. What the hell do you want?"  
  
"So uncivil," he sighed. "Can't a friend call to ask for a favor?" I groaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to deliver a package." He paused and I waited. We stared at each other for a long moment.  
  
"And?" I prompted.  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Deliver a package?"  
  
"Why do you sound so surprised? You are a deliveryman." One of those elegant brows lifted in a derisive arch. "Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," I growled at him. "That's it? Just deliver a package?"  
  
"You got it. Just come pick it up from headquarters, drop it off at the address and you're finished."  
  
"Where am I delivering it to? A colony? The lunar base?"  
  
"Downtown." Was it really so easy? No way in hell. There had to be something more to this. What was Wufei not telling me? Still, the damn Preventers had their own hold on me.  
  
"All right. When do you want me to come and get it?"  
  
"Can you come now?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll be there in twenty." I hung up, confused as all hell. Was it just a simple package run? Or was this Wufei's way of recruiting me into a mission?  
  
The Preventers' door guard waved me past him, directing me to Wufei's office. Apparently Agent Chang was waiting for me. I managed to navigate my way through the Preventers' offices, even though I felt like a sheep in a pen of wolves. Had they found out the truth of my little 'accident' the other day? Was this Fei's way of luring me in?  
  
Wufei and Heero were both in the office when I got there. Fei grinned at me when I walked in the door.  
  
"On time, Maxwell? What's happened to you?"  
  
"Shut up Fei," I retorted, not terribly cleverly.  
  
"Just ignore him, Duo. Sally's decided to play a little hard to get with him this week, so he's been really grouchy." Heero looked up from his computer and raised an eyebrow at me. "You know, letting an 'onna' affect him like that."  
  
"Shut up Yuy," Wufei snapped and I laughed.  
  
"So, where is this package I'm supposed to deliver?" Wufei opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small wrapped box.  
  
"Here."  
  
"And where is it going?" Wufei produced a small card, an address scribbled on the back. "This isn't a great address," I told him. "Are you hoping I'll get knifed or something?"  
  
"Hmmm, let me think about that..." Wufei's grin returned. I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Sheesh. I feel unappreciated," I retorted.  
  
"I appreciate you," Heero spoke up again and against all my better intentions, I flushed. Wufei looked like he was going to add something, but Heero cut him off. "Can we have dinner together tonight Duo? It's been awhile."  
  
"Sure," I answered readily enough. Then I remembered that Heero might want to get me alone to ask me more about what I had told him the other day. I wished with all my heart that I could lie at that moment.  
  
"Great," the smile he gave me was warming. "I'll bring pizza to your place, okay?" Wufei snorted.  
  
"Pizza. Haven't you two picked up any taste from me at all?"  
  
"No, for which I am truly grateful." I bowed sweepingly to Wufei and made my exit. Dinner with Heero. One part of me was thrilled, jumping up and down like a little kid. The other part of me wanted to run and hide as far away as I could. I couldn't take it if he started questioning me again.  
  
The address Wufei gave me was easy enough to find. It was in a lousy part of town, but since it was still daylight, I didn't get hassled.  
  
Or maybe it's simply the way that deliverymen tend to fade in the background. Like I said, we belong everywhere.  
  
I climbed the beat up staircase wondering all the while what Wufei had sent me into. What was in this package? Why was it being delivered here of all places, and why by me? A thousand scenarios went through my head, but not the one that actually happened.  
  
The door was cracked and warped, the number faded and dim. I knocked and waited. On the other side of the door, I heard the faint sound of a snap, like a holster being unclipped. Shit. Which way to dodge when they opened the door?  
  
The door flew open a moment later, but I managed to check myself before I jumped. Noin was staring at me, one hand on her gun, the other on the door she had just flung open.  
  
"Duo?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Fei asked me to drop this off," I told her, holding out the box. She smiled.  
  
"Sal," she called over her shoulder. "That ridiculous boyfriend of yours sent an apology." Ah hah. Mystery explained. They must be on a stakeout or something. Thus the reason to send me- I was familiar.  
  
"An apology?" I raised my eyebrows at Noin and she shrugged. Sally appeared behind her. "This is yours, I believe," I said and handed it to her with a flourish.  
  
"Thanks Duo," she grinned at me. "I'm glad we didn't shoot you through the door."  
  
"And here I was sure Fei sent me because he was hoping you would." I turned and waved my hand in the air. "You ladies have a good day now!"  
  
Later that evening, I waited for Heero anxiously, my stomach in knots. He must be planning something. By the time my doorbell rang, I was a knot of tension.  
  
Heero smiled at me when I opened the door and pushed the pizza boxes into my hands. "Hey Duo."  
  
"Heero," I responded as cheerfully as I could.  
  
It wasn't the first time Heero had brought pizza over, not by a long shot. We'd sit and eat it on my couch and watch some movies from my collection. Even though I kept expecting something different, Heero acted just the same as always. Well, almost the same.  
  
When we had finished the pizza, midway through the first movie, he reached out and tugged me into the curve of his arm. I gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Is this okay?" He asked, eyes meeting mine.  
  
"It's fine." I managed and focused back on the screen. I tried to focus on the movie and not the warmth of his body next to mine, or the way his fingers were playing with my braid.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
When the movie was over, I turned to ask Heero what he wanted to do next. Before I could speak, he kissed me. This kiss was different than the others he'd given me- less gentle, deeper. It overwhelmed me easily. I felt his fingers slipping up underneath my T-shirt caressingly and heat flooded me.  
  
The next thing I knew, we had somehow moved from my couch to my bed.  
Damn, he was wonderful.  
  
The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my vidphone buzzing in the main room. I slid out of bed, grabbing my clothes from the floor and went to answer it, carefully closing the door behind me.  
  
G.'s face popped up on my screen and I stifled a groan. "What the hell do you want?" I hissed at him.  
  
"Your report Duo. Remember? Every week at this time..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. "Everything's going fine G."  
  
"White Dog?"  
  
"They haven't called."  
  
"If they don't soon, you'll have to arrange another accident or something..."  
  
"I know that." I sighed. "Don't worry, G. I have a few ideas."  
  
"Very well." He tapped his fingers together. "What about your long- term mission?"  
  
"Everything's going fine, like I said." I was desperate to get off the phone. Heero was a light sleeper. I did not want him walking in on this conversation.  
  
"No signs of trouble?"  
  
"None."  
  
"They don't suspect you?" Well, I'm sure Heero suspected something, but I wasn't about to tell G. that.  
  
"Of course not." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Everything is fine, G. Can I go back to bed now?"  
  
"Very well, Duo. Call me immediately if anything changes."  
  
"I will." I hung up abruptly and leaned against the desk. Shit. Why was my life getting so complicated? G., the Preventers, White Dog, Heero... Crap. I cast a glance back over my shoulder at the bedroom door. It was still closed. Last night had been really great. No, better than that. It had been a dream come true. But how was Heero going to deal with the reality of it? Hell, how was I going to deal with the reality of it?  
  
"Duo?" I heard Heero's voice through the door, sounding sleepy. "Duo? Where are you?"  
  
I went back and opened up the bedroom door. Heero was sitting up in bed yawning. He smiled when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"There you are." He reached out a hand towards me and I went and joined him on the bed. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my chin. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning," I put my head on his shoulder and tried to relax.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Heero's voice was soft. "I was worried when I woke up and you weren't here."  
  
"Phone rang," I told him. "Stupid solicitors." That wasn't exactly a lie. G. certainly was my telemarketer from hell.  
  
"Then, last night was okay?" I heard the doubt in his tone.  
  
"It was better than okay," I turned my head and kissed him fiercely. He smiled when I let him go.  
  
"Good." He slid down further in the bed, taking me with him. "Then you won't mind doing it again."  
  
The rest of my life was going to hell, but that morning with Heero was heaven. 


	7. Abduction

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Many thanks to everyone who reviewed!! This chapter has been re-edited and spaced. Hope that helps!! Thanks to Ashen Skies for the suggestions!  
  
Heero and I had finally managed to get out of bed. Luckily for me, he was off that day, and hey, if the packages are a little late, who's really going to complain? Nothing was pressing. We were in the kitchen having breakfast and sharing the paper when the phone rang. Heero grinned when I told him that I wasn't planning on being home to anyone but him that day.  
So, my machine got it.  
Big mistake on my part.  
  
"Hey Duo! This is Jess! I'm sure you remember me- the guy whose truck you rammed with yours on L2?" Shit. I focused my gaze on the paper in front of me, trying not to look guilty. "I was wondering- I have another delivery I'd like you to do for me. Nothing fancy, just an Earth to L4 run. If you can do it, give me a call back..." And he rattled off a number. Silence fell over the kitchen as I waited to see if Heero would say anything. After a minute or two, I thought it was safe to look up. Heero was regarding me with a slight frown.  
  
"You had an accident on L2?" Guess it wasn't safe.  
  
"Yeah, just a fender bender, no big deal." I looked back down at the paper. Remember what I said about Heero being hard to fool? This guy was trained to think like a terrorist from a young age- unfortunately for me.  
  
"And you made a delivery for the truck that you hit?"  
  
"Yeah, they weren't going to make their shuttle on time. No big deal." I still didn't look up at him. I heard him let out a breath. Was he going to drop it?  
  
"They wouldn't happen to be the guys who wanted Trowa's circus to do the delivery for them, would they?" Shit. I didn't look up, I just kind of shrugged, again hoping he'd drop it.  
  
Yeah, totally delusional, I know it. Heero Yuy does not just drop anything.  
  
"Duo," Heero reached across the table and grabbed my chin. "Look at me." I had to look up, or risk a broken jaw, so I met his gaze with mine. "Just tell me yes or no." G. was going to kill me, but I couldn't lie to Heero when he asked me direct questions.  
  
"Yes," I muttered.  
  
"You hit their truck?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And offered to take the delivery?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did they know who you are?"  
  
"Yes." His frown deepened a bit.  
  
"That was quite a risk."  
  
"It worked, didn't it?" I asked, wishing he'd let me go. "They want me to do another one."  
  
"Are you going to do it?"  
  
"Yes," I pushed his hand away from my face. "I'm trying to get them to trust me." Heero was silent for a long time. I sat there, staring at the same paragraph in front of me, inwardly cursing. This sucked. "The Preventers can't get involved yet," I said when the silence had gotten too much for me. "You know that. We need to give these guys some rope to hang themselves with." I made myself close my mouth and stop babbling.  
  
"All right Duo." I looked up in complete shock. Heero was frowning slightly, but he seemed calm. "You'll let me know when you have the rope?"  
  
"Of course," I told him, wondering if I should be frightened.  
  
"Good." Heero went back to the paper. I watched him read it for a moment or two before looking down again.  
  
Heero stayed with me for most of the rest of the day, leaving around late afternoon. We didn't talk about White Dog again. He helped me do my laundry and clean up my place. It was a bit surreal having him there. Were we dating? Friends with benefits? What?  
  
Yeah, like I was going to ask, give me a break. If I even tried I would probably spontaneously combust from embarrassment! I'm not a girl, for Christ's sake!  
  
I waited for a little while longer before calling Jess back. He wanted me to meet one of his 'coworkers' to get the package and bring it to L4. Sounded like a cakewalk.  
Yeah, right.  
  
I got the package easily enough, though I didn't like the way the 'coworker' was eyeing me. The trip itself was uneventful. I left the package alone, only scanning it once to make sure that it wasn't going to explode on the trip. That was a standard scan, nothing they would be suspicious of- and at this point I wasn't going to give them anything to be suspicious of.  
  
I knew I would have to do several of these package runs before they trusted me enough to do anything. That's why I was a bit surprised to be invited by Jess to come and have a bite with him when I dropped off the package on L4. I went of course, I had to work on getting these guys to trust me.  
  
I certainly didn't expect him to knock me out in the parking lot. Should've seen it coming.  
  
I awoke in a tiny room with a pounding headache. The floor beneath me was cold and concrete; my muscles had tightened up from lying on it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. I was slipping. But in all honesty I had expected them to try and recruit me, not this crap. Damn my head was pounding. I tried to raise my right hand to rub my forehead, but my arm couldn't move that high.  
  
I looked down to see that I was shackled to the wall. Not an immense problem- as long as they hadn't found my lock picks. But should I try and get free or wait and see what they wanted me for? I struggled to sit up against the wall.  
  
I didn't get much time to decide. The minute I managed to sit up, I had some visitors. Jess, of course, but with him was Jones- that mechanic of Howard's that had supposedly died. I blinked up at them. Jess was holding a sawed off shotgun. Kind of overkill in my opinion, but hey, I hadn't predicted any of this right so far.  
  
"Jonesy?" I said to the one, trying to look surprised. "Howard said you were dead."  
  
"You do remember me?" He knelt down in front of me. "It's good to see you Duo."  
  
"Wish I could say the same." I frowned at them. "Any particular reason you guys knocked me out and chained me up? I'm not into bondage." Jess frowned, but Jones laughed.  
  
"Same old Duo." He shook his head. "We have something we need you to do for us."  
  
"You could've just asked."  
  
"We don't have time." Jones reached out and unlocked the shackles from the wall, pulling me to my feet. "Come with us and we'll show you."  
  
"Not like I have a choice anyway." I muttered.  
  
"No, you don't." Jess glared back.  
  
My hands still cuffed in front of me, they led me through a maze of hallways. Jess walked behind me, occasionally poking the barrel of the shotgun into the small of my back. After about the third time I was good and ready to turn around and shove that damn thing down his throat. I refrained, knowing that I wanted to see what they were going to show me. I had a pretty good idea already, judging by the parts I had found in that other box back on L2.  
  
"Hey, can I ask where we are?" I tried. Jess poked me with the shotgun again, but Jones just grinned.  
  
"We're on a resource satellite near L4."  
  
"I was out for awhile then."  
  
"Only about a day." We finally reached a huge hangar where many people were busily working on a giant mobile suit. I wasn't too surprised to see it, but it still was enough to freeze me for a second- it was like seeing a ghost.  
  
It was Deathscythe.  
  
They had rebuilt him exactly as I remembered him. They had brought my old war-buddy back from the grave.  
  
"Pretty impressive," Jones was smiling, "isn't he?"  
  
"He always was," I replied without thinking. "You- built him?"  
  
"Of course. I was one of the main engineers on your suits. I made sure to keep copies of the plans. I knew after the wars that someone would find them useful."  
  
"Why? What do you need a gundam for?" I turned my head to look at Jess, remembering that I was not supposed to know about White Dog.  
  
"The colonies are still suffering. They need a gundam. And a gundam pilot."  
  
"Are you asking me to pilot 'Scythe?"  
  
"No," Jess poked me with that damn gun again. "We're telling you. You are going to pilot it. You are going to go and attack the World Nations Headquarters."  
  
"If I say no?" I moved slightly as he tried to shove the gun in my back again.  
  
"Then you're useless to us."  
  
"What's to stop me from just taking the gundam and blowing up this place with it?"  
  
"We have control of your self-destruct mechanism," Jones told me smugly. I almost laughed in his face. I had been a gundam pilot. I had hit that button on my own before. Did they honestly think that I wouldn't give my life to stop them from starting another war? As I've said before- idiots! All the smart people in this organization must've gone down with the Libra.  
  
"I guess I don't have much of a choice," I told them. "I do wish you had just asked me." I let them take that comment anyway they wanted. It wasn't a lie, after all, but they might interpret it as favorable to their cause.  
  
"Good. Scythe will be ready in a few days." Jones led me over to where the mechs were working on the cockpit. Jess a watchful shadow behind us. "As you can see, we're still installing the last of the flight programs."  
  
"The same ones from before?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Not exactly." Jones grinned. "I managed to get my hands on the best program ever developed for these suits." My blood ran cold.  
  
"The Zero system." 


	8. Zero system

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. I am merely torturing Duo for a while. I will return him somewhat as good as new- eventually...  
  
I stared at the wall of the tiny room they had put me in, brain whirling. The Zero System. Deathscythe. Heero. The Colonies. Earth. World Nations Headquarters. I was in way over my head and I knew it.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong. If it hadn't been for the fact that they had installed the Zero system in the new Scythe, my plan would be cut and dried. Take the suit and fight them until they hit the button, taking out as many as I could. Go out with a bang, so to speak.  
  
But I couldn't predict what would happen when they plugged me into Zero. I hadn't done well on it last time and had done my level best to stay away from it afterwards. Sure, the others hadn't done badly on it- well, Quatre went nuts and Heero got severely psycho, but other than that they were fine. Once they got used to it and all.  
  
Well, no. Quatre was okay. Heero got severely creepy in my humble opinion. He snapped out of it eventually once we got past the point that Zero had predicted, but up until then he was seriously scary.  
  
What if the system really messed me up? Enough that I did follow their plan? No one would be able to stop me. There were no other gundams left. The other pilots were good, but against me and Zero in Scythe with no gundam of their own- they'd be screwed. It would take time to build anything that could take me out.  
  
That thought reminded me of the docs. If I did go wacko, they could take me out. Granted, Scythe would still be in one piece, but that might buy the others some time.  
  
But would they do it? Or would they just sit back and watch the rest of their experiments struggle? Just another one of their fucking tests?  
  
Damn, damn, damn. I could try and get myself out of here and get some help- I did have my lock picks on me. But was I over-reacting? Was it just that I was scared of having Zero mess with me again?  
  
Maybe. Maybe not. I did know that Zero made me look for my enemy. This time I knew who it was. I would more than likely start on White Dog before I tried anything else. Then I would go boom, along with anything else that was near me.  
  
That was worth it. The chance to take them out.  
  
I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. I let myself think of Heero for a while. The chances were incredibly slim that I'd see him again.  
  
It was better this way for the both of us. I mean, if- or more likely- when he found out about the docs, he'd hate me anyway. I wished though that I had managed to tell him how I truly felt about him.  
  
Maybe he knew anyway.  
  
I was kept in that tiny room for two more days before Jess and Jones showed up again. After the time spent with the close-lipped guards they'd set outside the door, I was almost happy to see the idiots. I was tired of being alone with my thoughts.  
  
Jess had his shotgun again. Maybe he slept with the damn thing, who knows? Once again, he walked behind me as Jones paced beside me chattering eagerly. Deathscythe was finished. Jones went on and on about the new modifications he had installed, the Zero system, the scythe... I admit I listened with anticipation. I was excited in a way- odd as it sounds. Hell, I had thought that when I died 'Scythe would be with me. It had hurt to destroy him. Now I had a second chance.  
  
"We just want you to take him out for a test spin. We have some debris out around the satellite that you can practice on." Jones told me as we got closer to the hangar.  
  
Practice on? I was almost insulted. I did not need to practice being a gundam pilot. What was wrong with these idiots? We walked into the hangar and I looked up at the completed Deathscythe.  
  
I smiled up into that impassive face. They had done a good job. The differences were slight, the main look was the same. It was my old friend reborn. Just as I remembered him.  
  
I was taken to the hatch and waited as they got things ready for me. "Don't forget," Jess hissed. "The self-destruct is hooked to my control board. You step out of line and it all goes boom." He poked me with the gun. I merely raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"We aren't giving you a spacesuit," Jones smiled at me. "Just in case you try something funny."  
  
"All right." Jones unlocked my cuffs and I got into the pilot's seat. I strapped myself in and closed the hatch. I slipped the headset on with a faint shiver. It wasn't just my communications tool; it was what hooked me to Zero.  
  
It was with the ease of long familiarity that I fired up the gundam's systems. I felt myself relax into the seat- back where I truly belonged.  
  
"We'll be launching you out in five," Jones's voice said in my ear.  
  
"Roger that," I replied, fingers flying over the controls, readying the systems.  
  
"We are initiating Zero system," was his next comment and I felt the dreaded buzz start up in my ears. I tensed, but then forced myself to relax. I couldn't fight the system. If I did, I would waste time that I didn't have to waste.  
  
"Roger," I replied, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Two minutes."  
  
"One minute and counting...." the countdown began and I felt like laughing.  
  
Moments later and I was outside the satellite. My practice targets had been marked with neon green paint. All I needed to do was destroy them. Easy enough.  
  
I pulled out the scythe and headed for the first target.  
  
Oh yes.... this is what I loved... taking out the targets... becoming one with the machine I controlled. My amusement faded, my body reacted automatically. I could feel myself sinking into Deathscythe's systems. Futures scrolled across my sight as I targeted each enemy.  
  
Wipe them all out.  
  
Destroy them all.  
  
My scythe blazed around me as I destroyed my targets. As each one blew up, I looked for another. I could hear voices in my head. So many voices. Familiar voices. But the dance of death was also familiar. Familiar and comforting. Shinigami embraced me and I danced with him. Explosions lit the blackness around us.  
  
"No! Stop Maxwell! Not...!"  
"He's attacking us!" A burst of static.  
"Hit the self-destruct code!"  
"It's not responding!" Frantic tones.  
"It's not working? Damn you Jones!"  
"Fire on him!" Bursts of light.  
"Ships entering our range!"  
"Identify yourself!" We danced faster.  
"Preventers! Surrender at once!"  
"Try the code again!"  
"Get him to target the ships!" Explosions.  
"That's Deathscythe!" Surprise. Shock.  
"Look at him move! That's Duo!"  
"My god, look what he did to the satellite!"  
"Duo! Duo, can you hear me?" A familiar voice.  
  
I stopped in mid swing, Zero's calculations sliding across my vision. Were my enemies gone? Was the dance over? No! I turned, scythe whirling. The voices continued to talk, but I ignored them, concentrating only on my enemy.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with him?"  
"What did you bastards do to him?"  
"You can't stop him! He's using the Zero system! You need to surrender to us!"  
"If I might point out- he's beating the shit out of your satellite. It's in your best interests to have him stop."  
  
"Duo, can you hear me?" The question was asked in a warm tone that made me pause. I knew that voice! "Love, you have to stop."  
  
"Heero?" The calculations had once again stopped mid-slide at the sound of his voice. My heart was pounding in my chest, I could feel the sweat sliding down my back. "Is that you?"  
  
"It's me." He confirmed, sounding relieved. "Duo, are you all right?" The calculations started up again and I panicked.  
  
"No! Get away! I can't stop it!" The murmur of voices in the background faded as I struggled against the system. I saw Deathscythe attack the Preventers ships. Saw the others die. Saw Heero die. NO! I shook my head to clear it.  
  
I saw Deathscythe shot down. Saw myself die. Saw the doctors take Heero for their little game. NO!  
  
I saw Deathscythe self-destruct. Saw the explosion take out the satellite. Saw the destruction of White Dog. Saw the doctors once more take Heero. NO!  
  
I saw Deathscythe cease fighting. Saw White Dog aim for the Preventers ships. NO!  
  
I would not let him die! I wouldn't leave Heero to the doctors! I wouldn't let the others die! I turned Deathscythe towards the satellite again. There was only one acceptable future here, and I launched myself towards it, scythe poised to strike.  
  
"NO DUO!!" Was the last thing I heard. 


	9. Back home

Disclaimer: As you already know, Gundam Wing is not mine.  
  
I don't remember too much after that. Diving towards the satellite like a bat out of hell. Slicing it into pieces. Their cannons firing at Scythe, knocking out systems. Zero's calculations sliding across my vision. Each move pre-planned.  
  
Then light. A lot of light. And then the voices came back, but I was too exhausted, too hurt to pay them much attention. All I knew was that I had followed the right path.  
  
It was much later when I finally woke up and I immediately wished that I hadn't. I ached all over as if someone had been beating on me with a gundanium club. I blinked up at the white ceiling above me, trying to get my eyes to focus. That constant murmur of voices was still with me. This time I tried to concentrate on it.  
  
"With all due respect, Lady, you'll be lucky if he wakes up." I didn't know that voice. "Whatever that system was that they hooked him to, completely overloaded."  
  
"With all due respect, doctor," that was Lady Une, "I know that he will wake up. Duo Maxwell is a gundam pilot."  
  
"I still can't believe that he wiped out that entire satellite," Quatre's voice was tired.  
  
"Why not? You destroyed an entire colony on Zero," Trowa's voice wasn't unkind, merely stating the facts.  
  
"And nearly destroyed himself as well." Wufei's voice was calm and dispassionate. "It was only by the merest chance that we got Scythe in the bay before his life support systems went out." I wanted to laugh. Chance had nothing to do with it. Zero predicted that I would be able to destroy White Dog and have the Preventers ship pick me up in plenty of time. It didn't predict the massive headache that was making my head pound, but hey, nothing's perfect.  
  
"Are you going to press charges?" the doctor's voice again.  
  
"For what?" Lady Une sounded surprised.  
  
"He- killed all those people." Une's voice was icy when she replied:  
  
"They weren't innocents, doctor. They built that gundam, programmed it with Zero and set it loose with a gundam pilot inside of it. In my opinion, they committed suicide."  
  
"The Zero system is not something to take lightly." Quatre spoke up.  
  
"Especially not this version of it." Heero's voice.  
  
"Version?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"I took a look at it. It's a different version. Some changes were made to the original program."  
  
"Who could've done that?" Wufei sounded shocked.  
  
"I'm betting Duo can tell us." Footsteps approached the bed and a familiar face leaned into my vision. "Can't you?" Heero smiled at me as I blinked up at him. How had he known I was awake?  
  
"Man named Jones," I muttered, my voice hurting with the effort. Heero slid an arm under my shoulders and gently pulled me into a sitting position. He handed me a cup of water and after a swallow, I continued. "One of Howard's men. Helped build the original Scythe."  
  
"Did he say that he had recreated the Zero system?" Quatre asked. I thought for a moment.  
  
"No- just that he had gotten a hold of a copy of it." Heero was frowning slightly, his arm tightened where it rested on my shoulders.  
  
"Did he say that he tinkered with it?" I shook my head and quickly stopped. That hurt.  
  
"Not that I remember."  
  
"How was Scythe? Was he the same?" Trowa asked, coming closer to the bed. I frowned as I thought around the pounding in my head.  
  
"Faster," I told him. "But he might have tinkered with that. He was one of the engineers."  
  
"Well, he won't be able to tell us now." Wufei sighed. "What about Zero? How was it different?"  
  
"How should I know Fei? I was only on the system once before remember? Neither time was a great experience." I thought about it for a moment. "Maybe it was faster too? It took me over completely. I don't really know."  
  
"It's all right." Heero's arm around my shoulders shifted slightly, going from supportive to comforting. "This man obviously made some changes."  
  
But that didn't seem right to me. As the others continued talking, my brain was trying to figure it out. Jones had said nothing about making changes. He had said that he had a copy of the Zero system- again he never said he changed it. I wondered if he could. He was a mechanical engineer, not a computer one.  
  
Maybe Zero was still having some effect on my brain, but pieces began to fall into place. Jones had been one of Howard's assistants in building Scythe the first times. But Howard was only the builder- not the designer. Jones had to have worked with G. as well.  
  
G. could've made the changes to Scythe. G. and the others could've mucked with Zero. They created the damn thing after all. G. could've told them to threaten me with the self-destruct code, knowing that I wouldn't see that as a threat, but that I would go along with it. And- I vaguely remembered someone screaming that the code wasn't working. Was that why? Had the docs sabotaged them?  
  
Jones could've gotten the plans for Deathscythe and the Zero program from the docs- especially since I couldn't really see anyone fleeing Peacemillion stopping to grab data. Maybe White Dog hadn't been stupid- just mislead. Maybe they put their trust in the docs. Had this been another one of their fucking tests?  
  
I was shaking, furious with myself for not having seen it sooner. I don't know why I was so sure. It's not like I had any real evidence to go on.  
  
But I knew how to get some.  
  
"Duo?" Heero spoke in my ear and I turned to look at him. "You okay? You kind of spaced out there."  
  
"Uh," I realized everyone was staring at me. "I'm not feeling all that great."  
  
The doctor snorted. "No surprise there." He turned back to Une. "You see Lady, he really should stay here."  
  
Before I could protest, Heero spoke for me.  
  
"I promise I'll keep a careful eye on him, doctor, but I'm sure Duo would prefer not to be in the hospital." His mouth curved in a faint smile as I agreed.  
  
The doctor was stubborn, but there was no way he could stand against the others and Lady Une. He gave in ungracefully and let me be released. Though we had to promise that someone would be with me at all times for the next few days.  
  
That was definitely going to put a crimp in my plans of having it out with G. At least I got them to agree to my house. I came very close to being shipped off to one of the Winner places so that I could have a bunch of maguanacs to keep an eye on me. I was relieved when Heero said that he was perfectly capable of staying with me at my house.  
  
Quatre gave in with a grin which made me wonder how much he knew.  
  
Before too long, I was back at my house, in my bed. Considering that I had thought that I would never see either of those things again, I was pretty happy.  
  
Of course, it could've also been the fact that Heero had stretched himself out next to me too. We lay quietly for a long while. I don't know about him, but I was just content to lie there and listen to him breathe.  
  
"Duo?" His voice was hesitant as he broke the silence.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"I have to tell you something." I turned to look at him, wondering what the hell he sounded so worried about.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I bugged your clothes." That was so not what I expected him to say that I'm afraid that I just kind of gaped at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When I helped you with the laundry?"  
  
"You bugged my clothes?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. I put a tracer on them- a few pieces anyway. That's how we got there so fast. I was worried and you weren't telling me anything. I'm really sorry." I had to laugh, even though it hurt. It was such a Heero thing to do after all. I should've realized it earlier. I mean, what were the odds of the Preventers showing up in the right place at the right time?  
  
"It's okay Heero," I told him after I calmed down.  
  
"You aren't mad?"  
  
"You got there in time to save me. I'd be pretty ungrateful to argue with your methods." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Just don't do it again, okay?"  
  
"Okay. No more tracers." He agreed with a grin. He slid closer to me and put an arm around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I felt him press a soft kiss against my neck. I reached up to lay my arm along the one he had draped over me and tilted my head slightly so that I could feel his hair brush against my cheek.  
  
"I missed you," I told him softly, remembering how I had thought that I'd never get to see Heero again.  
  
"I missed you too," he replied, just as soft. "I thought you'd be mad at me when I took the others and came looking for you."  
  
"Maybe if the circumstances were different," I told him honestly. "But I think you got there at the perfect time."  
  
"Me too," he agreed with a faint chuckle. He snuggled a bit closer. "Now get some rest. We can talk more in the morning."  
  
He fell asleep after that, but I stayed awake a bit longer, enjoying the feeling of him next to me, but also pondering the problem of the doctors. What the hell was I going to do?  
  
I finally gave in and went to sleep. I couldn't do anything about it now, and besides- how often did I get to sleep with Heero next to me? Hopefully more often now, but I wasn't going to waste this opportunity. 


	10. The Doctors call

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!  
  
It was early- too early in the morning when I woke up. I raised my head to blink at the clock, amused to discover that Heero and I had changed positions. I was now curled up against him, my head on his chest. It was about 4 am- way too early to be awake. I put my head back down on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"Duo?" he murmured sleepily at me.  
  
"Go back to sleep," I whispered back. "Just seeing what time it is." He raised his head and blinked at the clock.  
  
"Too early," he put his head back down and cuddled me closer. His lips brushed my forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," I told him. It was true. My head had stopped pounding though it still ached. "Headache's nearly gone."  
  
"Good," his hand stroked over my head, freeing my braid and letting the strands slip through his fingers. He buried his hand near the base of my skull and rubbed gently. If I were a cat, I would've purred at the feeling. His fingers slid further downwards, loosening the muscles in my neck and shoulders, easing the last of the lingering pain in my head.  
  
"That's much better," I told him after awhile, raising my head to look at him. "But it's keeping you awake."  
  
"I don't mind," he smiled back at me. I flushed a bit and put my head back down. Heero's fingers continued their work and I soon fell asleep again.  
  
I woke up much later to find the bed empty. I glanced over at the clock- 7 am. I pulled myself to a sitting position, relieved to find that the headache was now totally gone and that the rest of me only ached a little bit. A hot shower would help with the rest.  
  
The door to my room opened and Heero came in, a steaming cup in his hands. "You're awake," he smiled at me and came to sit next to me on the bed. He put the cup down on my nightstand before he turned and touched my shoulder gently. "How's your head?"  
  
"Headache's gone," I told him with a grin.  
  
"And the rest of you?"  
  
"Kind of sore- nothing a hot shower won't cure."  
  
"Then I'll let you take one while I make breakfast." He leaned forward suddenly and kissed me hard and fierce. "I'm glad you're okay, Duo." He said softly when he released me. I didn't let him go far.  
  
"Me too. Thanks for the rescue." I kissed him then, leaning backwards on the bed, pulling him down on top of me.  
  
"I thought you were aching? Needed a hot shower?" He chuckled against my mouth.  
  
"I need to relax," I laughed back. "There's more than one way of doing that. If you'll cooperate, that is."  
  
Heero was more than cooperative. I couldn't move when he had finished. My body didn't ache anymore and every muscle was definitely relaxed. My eyes were already drifting shut when Heero tugged me up into his arms and put his mouth against my ear.  
  
"You know this isn't just sex to me, right?" He murmured in my ear, so softly that I wasn't sure I heard him. My heart pounded in my chest, speeding up a bit.  
  
"Heero?" I blinked at him, unsure if I had heard what I thought I had.  
  
"It's not just sex to you either, is it?" His voice was slightly pleading and I could feel his body tense against mine.  
  
"No," I told him, managing to pull myself together. "It's not." His body relaxed and his arms tugged me closer.  
  
"Good." He closed his eyes, smiling. "Get some more sleep, Duo." It was easy to drift back off to sleep then.  
  
I awoke to a murmur of voices. Heero's- sounding furious. Another one that I couldn't place- replying at a lower tone. I pulled myself awake, and sat up. I was alone in the bed again, and this time I knew where Heero was. I could hear his voice rising in anger. I couldn't make out the words, but the tone was clear. What the hell? I leaned over the side of the bed and scooped up my black pants, pulling them on quickly. I got to my feet and made my way over to the door of the bedroom, Heero's voice growing clearer with every step.  
  
"...you...manipulative lying BASTARD! ALL THIS TIME!" Who the hell was he shouting at? Heero never shouted- his anger was more of the icy kind. I put my hand on the doorknob. "WE'RE NOT YOUR PUPPETS!"  
  
"You think not? Ask Duo," now the voice was familiar, I froze, door partway open. "He's been helping us all this time." There was a derisive laugh and then a click. I opened the door to find Heero facing my vidphone. The screen was black. His back was to me, his shoulders heaving.  
  
"Heero?" I asked cautiously. I knew this conversation was not going to go well. He spun around and I took a step back at the fury in his eyes.  
  
"Is it true?" He demanded. "Was J. telling the truth?"  
  
"About what?" I asked cautiously. "I just got up Heero, I only heard the end of the conversation."  
  
"About what?!" Heero snorted. "So fucking careful as always!" His hands were curled into fists. "Only going to confirm the things I know about, Duo, and hide the rest?" I closed my eyes, blocking out the sight of my furious lover. I knew it. I knew this was going to happen and I knew he'd react this way. Why did it still hurt so much though?  
  
"I've been working for the doctors," I told him, without opening my eyes. "The delivery business was their idea. They backed me in it."  
  
"Did they?"  
  
"Who suspects a deliveryman?"  
  
"I guess we should've," Heero's tone was bitter. "And all those little side jobs of yours? On their orders?"  
  
"No. Not all of them. Most are mine."  
  
"So, they're the ones that have been pulling your strings. The ones giving you orders."  
  
"Yes." I still wasn't looking at him. His earlier words came back to me. "I'm their puppet." I felt hands land on my shoulders and I flinched.  
  
"Look at me Duo." I opened my eyes. Heero looked less furious, more tired now. "What have they been asking you to do?"  
  
"I-" the words stuck in my throat.  
  
"I know they've been the ones threatening you Duo. I knew that before I answered the phone this morning." I could only stare at him in shock. "When you wouldn't tell me who was threatening you, I went looking."  
  
Oo, should've seen that one coming. Of course Heero wouldn't leave anything like that alone.  
  
"I was coming up with nothing until I heard the tail end of your conversation with G. Heard him mention your long-term mission."  
  
I had to sit down. Luckily the couch wasn't far. Heero followed me, standing in front of me as if he was interrogating a prisoner.  
  
"What is that Duo? What is your long-term mission? J. told me that all of us are still theirs- does that have something to do with it?"  
  
"No," I managed. "My mission has been to keep tabs on all of you for the doctors. Your lives, careers, interests, etc. Every little piece that I can. They had me bug everyone's house, business- cars in Quatre's case..."  
  
"And they see the tapes?"  
  
"They see what I send them." Heero frowned.  
  
"Then what did he mean by that- we're all still theirs?" I reached up and tapped the side of my head.  
  
"An implant," I told him. "Each one of us has one. A signal from them would effectively render the recipient brain-dead."  
  
"That's why you've been doing this? This was their threat to you?"  
  
"Yes." Heero walked away from the couch, and stood with his back to me, looking out the window. I wanted to say something to him to defend myself better than this, but there was nothing I could say. I had been betraying them all along.  
  
"I have to go Duo. I have to- tell the others about this."  
  
"I know that." I looked away from him.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I grinned mirthlessly.  
  
"Report in." He turned then to look at me.  
  
"Are you going to tell them that you told me?"  
  
"Only if they ask." I met his gaze. "If I were you Heero- I'd call Sally and have her and the others meet you at the hospital. Maybe you can figure out a way to remove these." I tapped my temple again. "I'll give you an hour before I call in."  
  
"Do you think they'd destroy us for this?" I shrugged.  
  
"I doubt it. I'm the one that messed up. And they won't kill me yet."  
  
"Why not?" Heero was in front of me again.  
  
"Because," I met his gaze. "I flew Deathscythe and tested their new system. I imagine they'll have some questions for me first." I saw his eyes widen in realization. "Go on Heero. The clock's ticking."  
  
He left quickly, no other words between us. I sat on my sofa, watching the clock, waiting until the hour was up. Then I called G.  
  
"Duo, my boy, interesting morning?" He cackled at me. I refrained from throwing something heavy at the screen. "You omitted that there was a physical relationship between you and 01 in your reports."  
  
"Well, it's not like it was a long-term thing." I retorted.  
  
"Too bad. J. was fascinated. He had never seen 01 lose control like that."  
  
"Whatever." I was tired of this game. "Why you didn't tell me that you had White Dog building Deathscythe for you?"  
  
"Figured that out, did you?" G. didn't seem upset. "I knew you would." He leaned back a bit. "I assume you told 01 everything this morning?"  
  
"J. told him to ask me. He's probably told the others by now." I met his gaze. "You aren't going to...?"  
  
"Oh no, he's still useful." G. shook his head at me. "But we need you to come in, Duo."  
  
"Outlived my usefulness, huh?"  
  
"Not yet." G. smirked. "And you'll come in- unless you want something bad to happen to him." Ah- one of the reasons Heero was still useful.  
  
"I'm on my way." 


	11. Zero system 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Warnings: Well... just the usual. Language. Duo-torture. Also- this is the chapter that explains a lot of what's been going on- lots of talking in this chapter. (Actually I think this is the most 'gundamesque' of my chapters so far due to all the talking!!)  
  
It didn't take me long to wrap up the few loose ends I needed to. A call to another buddy of mine in the delivery business made sure any jobs that got called in were okay to transfer to her, and a quick check to make sure all my files were deleted off my computer and I was ready to go.  
  
I had been expecting this. I had always thought that one day the guys would find out, or the docs would get tired of using me for whatever little game they were playing. I was prepared- final paperwork all done and everything else. I did these last tasks automatically, as if I had always been preparing to do this.  
  
I didn't expect that last phone call.  
  
I was on my way out the door- literally- when the phone rang. I went back to answer it, thinking that it was the docs asking me why I hadn't left yet, or hell, with my luck, maybe even a phone solicitor.  
  
I didn't expect Quatre.  
  
Particularly not an angry Quatre.  
  
"Duo! Is this true?" Quatre demanded the minute I answered. He was vibrating with anger, his blue eyes blazing in fury. I blinked at him.  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"What do you think? That you've been lying to us all this time! That the doctors have been having you spy on us?"  
  
"Yes, Quatre. It's true." I took a step backward from the rage on his face, even if it was only by vidlink. I think I've mentioned before how scary Quatre is?  
  
"You bugged us? Spied on us?!"  
  
"Yes." I tried to remain calm. I hadn't thought I was going to have to face any of them again. At least Heero had gotten to all of them, and by the looks of things Quatre was in the Preventers med center.  
  
"And the rest? The doctors are still alive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you knew that they had..." he made a gesture towards his temple, too irate to finish his sentence.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't believe you'd do this to us, Duo! And then to make Heero come and tell us? Too afraid to face us yourself?" He said scornfully, making me flush. I managed to answer him calmly, despite the heat in my face. He was right.  
  
"Yes. I should've been the one to tell you. I'm sorry Quatre."  
  
"That's not going to cut it Duo." Quatre had gone icy. "Get over here and debrief us! We need to know how much they know."  
  
"I can't. G. told me to come in."  
  
And just like that, the rage was gone.  
  
"What? Heero said you weren't going to tell them..."  
  
"Unless they asked." I shrugged. "They asked. I was the one accumulating the files on you Quatre. They only have what I gave them. The files are erased and I won't be spying anymore. Do a sweep for the bugs and you're clear."  
  
"What do they want you for?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll find out when I get there." I reached for the hang-up key. I met his eyes, trying to show him that I meant what I said. "I really am sorry Quatre." I hung up and headed for the door. The phone started to ring again, but I ignored it. I didn't want to be late.  
  
I followed the coordinates G. had sent me to a small med satellite not too far from L3. The records said it had been abandoned after the first Eve war. I landed my ship on one of the platforms and found J. waiting for me in the airlock.  
  
"Duo," he greeted me. "Did you tell the others where you were headed?" Those odd goggles were focused on me intently.  
  
"No," I replied. "They only know that you called me in."  
  
"Good, good," he sounded pleased and I wondered why. I followed him down several corridors until he finally stopped in front of one of the doors. He hit a few keys and it slid open.  
  
It was like stepping back in time. The room was set up like G's old lab. G was there, bent over one of the tables. Master O was there as well, fussing with some equipment.  
  
There were only the three of them left. Quinze had managed to kill Instructor H and Doctor S on the Libra.  
  
"Lay down boy," J pushed me over to a cot that was surrounded by machines.  
  
"What do all these do?" I managed to ask.  
  
"You'll see. You promised to cooperate, Duo- remember? When you took us off the Libra?" G reminded me.  
  
"I remember." I sat down on the cot. "I wish to God I had left you there."  
  
"You couldn't do that." J smiled. "I told G that you were a bit too emotional for the job, but that ended up working to our advantage. Lie down Duo."  
  
Once I was stretched out, J busied himself attaching little electrodes to my head while G typed instructions into one of the machines.  
  
"Relax Duo," G told me.  
  
"Like I can." I retorted.  
  
"It's not going to hurt you," J lectured. "We just want to see if the new Zero had any impact on your brain. We want to get some readings, that's all." G stepped up beside him, and before I could react, he had pressed a needle into my arm.  
  
I faded out quickly after that.  
  
When I woke up, I was still on the cot, various cords still attached to me. Master O was leaning over me, changing some of the electrodes. I could hear the other two doctors in the background fussing over something.  
  
"Ah, awake now Duo? Good."  
  
"What now?" I asked him.  
  
"Just a few more tests," he told me matter-of-factly. "We want to perfect the Zero system."  
  
"Why?" I asked him. "Are you planning to start another war?"  
  
"No," he chuckled. "We're trying to prevent wars."  
  
"And how did White Dog fit into that?"  
  
"You stopped them didn't you Duo?" Master O raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Are you telling me that you PLANNED to have me take them out?"  
  
"Of course. Zero didn't show you that? Hm, interesting." O smiled again. "We're going to hook you back up to Zero, Duo and put you in a simulator."  
  
The simulator didn't look like much, just a silvery kind of grey box with screens on the inside. The chair was like my one in Scythe, as were the controls. The docs had me hooked up to so many machines that it was a test to move without dislodging a wire.  
  
Then they shut me in and left me with Zero. Images started pouring over the screen as the simulation started. It wasn't so different from my training. I took out the simulated dolls with practiced ease. The only thing different from all the hundreds of times before it was the hum of the Zero system.  
  
The familiar tingle of nerves, the flashes, were the same as last time. The probabilities crawled over my vision as I fought the simulated dolls. It was easier, this time to deal with the information pouring into my brain and I terrified myself with the idea that I was getting used to it. Then Zero showed me that I needed to stop fighting against it in order to succeed. I relaxed into it's embrace and the simulated struggle got easier than it ever had been before.  
  
It wasn't until I took a calculated hit from one of the dolls and agony shot up my own arm that I realized how the system had been changed.  
  
Any damage my suit felt- so did I.  
  
It made me more cautious, more able to weigh the odds every time another opponent appeared. Zero adapted itself to my mindset and it became still easier to predict what was going to happen.  
  
I began to feel as if I was the suit, or it was me. I moved with grace, none of the intermediate gestures of controlling the suit. It was my body. I was Deathscythe with the weight of my scythe in my hands. It was my movements that pivoted and swung Scythe. The simulation intensified, but I was lost in the joy of destruction. Even when blows hit me, causing me to scream in pain, I smiled.  
  
Then the dolls increased in number and there was only one way to escape. One way to take all of them out.  
  
Self-destruction.  
  
My body exploded in a rush of flame and light, obliterating my enemies.  
  
My head was still pounding when I finally swam back up to consciousness. Whatever version of Zero that was, it didn't agree with me. The doctors fussed around me, muttering about 'synapses', and 'psychosomatic reactions' but I couldn't concentrate on it. Everything hurt. I felt like I had really been in a battle, like that mobile suit had been me. I had felt each wound. I could taste blood in my mouth and the doctors' hands hurt where they touched me. I felt the delicate prick of a needle and the pain faded a bit. They were still talking, excitement in their voices, but I just wanted to sleep.  
  
A series of sharp bells rang, making me wince in pain. Then I recognized the sound as a vidphone ring.  
  
"That's Duo's code," I heard G exclaim in surprise. "Who would be calling us from his house?" I heard J laugh.  
  
"Who do you think?" I heard the soft click of a button and then J raised his voice. Damn, did he have to be so loud?  
  
"Well, well, what an expected surprise. It's a pleasure to see you again Heero, Quatre." A low droning buzz began, making me wince in pain. A sharp pain shot through my temple, then vanished, but the rest of my head still ached. I could barely make out Heero's voice.  
  
"What have you done to Duo? Where is he?" I heard Heero demand.  
  
"He's here." I felt the surface I was on shift slightly.  
  
"What have you done to him?!" I heard the anger in Heero's voice and cringed. I didn't want to face him. No way.  
  
"He's been testing the new Zero system for us."  
  
"Duo!" Quatre called my name but I couldn't respond. It hurt too much.  
  
"He's not conscious. We had some slight problems getting him to disengage from it. He's been under for 30 hours or so." J told him.  
  
"You expect me to believe the Zero system did that?" Quatre's voice was cold. "Looks more like you've been torturing him."  
  
"I can assure you that we didn't. The newest version taps into the pilot's neural net and makes them feel like a part of the machine they control."  
  
"So they feel everything they get hit with?" Quatre sounded shocked.  
  
"Exactly," J's voice was approving. "We didn't expect actual physical damage, but the body thinks it's been hurt and so it is. Amazing really."  
  
"But it weakens the pilot." Heero pointed out.  
  
"Perhaps. We should try and turn that more to his advantage in the next test."  
  
"Next test?" Heero's voice was disbelieving. "It looks like he barely survived that one. You can't do it again."  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine." That was G's voice. "Duo agreed to the tests, you know. He'll do whatever's needed."  
  
"He only agreed because you forced him to!" Heero snapped. "Duo! Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and blinked at the images on the vidscreen in front of me. Heero and Quatre were looking back at me. I must not have wiped the docs' number from my phone system.  
  
But I had done that before I left- hadn't I?  
  
"Heero?" I managed. He looked pissed.  
  
"We're safe. You don't have to do this anymore."  
  
"Ah," that was Master O. "Found out the secret of the implants, hmm?"  
  
"Yes. And you should know that I've disabled Duo's as well." Quatre replied lifting a small device into the camera's range.  
  
"Very good," O approved. "How?"  
  
"Sonic waves at the right frequency." Quatre's attention turned back to me. "Duo. Focus. Do you understand? We are no longer in danger."  
  
"Good," I blinked at his fuzzy image.  
  
"Let him go, doctors. Return Duo to us." Heero snapped.  
  
"You still want him back? After he betrayed you?" G's voice sounded amused.  
  
"Yes." Heero's voice was flat. "If it had been any of us in his position, we would've done the same."  
  
"That's surprising. We didn't expect the five of you to become so close. You all had such different personalities." Master O spoke musingly. "But then you all have surprised us in so many ways."  
  
G put a hand on my shoulder and I winced in pain, closing my eyes again. "Duo is necessary to our work. We will not turn him over to you."  
  
"War research is no longer needed," Quatre protested.  
  
"You think not? You think this peace will last?" That was J. "It never does. A year, ten, twenty, and it will be gone again. Humankind is bred for war. And when they do take up arms again, they must know how heavy the price is. No unfeeling dolls, no remote range weapons."  
  
"The Zero system will not only allow the pilots to feel the pain, but also their opponents. It will show them the outcome of their battles. It is needed." O added.  
  
"And what if the people never use the system-" Quatre asked scornfully.  
  
"They will. A system that can predict the future? They'd be insane to turn it down. They'll feel that the pain is worth the price." G laughed.  
  
"So this is your excuse for torture? The remote possibility that war might break out someday?" Heero's voice was heavy with scorn. "It would be better for the five of you to focus on ways to preserve the peace."  
  
"We have done that," G replied. "Why do you think White Dog went after Duo?"  
  
"Indeed- why do you think we used Duo in the first place? He has managed to do quite a bit for peace." J chuckled. "Including keeping an eye on the biggest threat to peace. You four."  
  
"I wondered why you had him watching us," Quatre didn't sound surprised. "He was watching us for signs of instability, wasn't he?"  
  
"Among other things," G nodded. "After Wufei fought for Mariamaia we decided you all had to be watched."  
  
"Yes." J agreed. "We knew we couldn't use him for long. The boy is too emotional and unbalanced. But he did a good job for quite a while. Longer than I anticipated."  
  
I would've laughed, but I was too tired. I finally realized why the docs had picked me. Not because I had saved them, but because they considered me the most wacko out of the five pilots. The one that needed the most watching. If it wouldn't have hurt so much, I would've laughed.  
  
"Give him back." Heero repeated flatly.  
  
"Don't be silly, 01, we already said..."  
  
"Give him back- and you can have me."  
  
I struggled to open my eyelids. Heero couldn't...  
  
"I volunteer for your little experiment. You know that I am better equipped than he is to handle Zero. Give Duo back and I will take his place."  
  
To my surprise, J's voice was soft as he answered:  
  
"No. You are not the optimal test subject. You were created to be the perfect soldier. Duo is a normal young man. The soldiers of the future will also be normal young men. I'm sorry Heero. I know you're fond of him, but we need Duo."  
  
"Then you won't return him to us? You are going to continue torturing him?"  
  
"Yes. If there's anything left of him after the experiments, you can have him back." G replied.  
  
"Then you leave us no choice," Heero sounded almost happy and I wondered why. "Lady Une have you heard enough?" Lady Une's voice answered him-seemingly from thin air.  
  
"Yes Agent Yuy. Charges of kidnapping, abuse, creating weapons of mass destruction, and experimenting on humans logged." She sounded more like Col. Une. "Warrant issued for arrest."  
  
"Charges won't mean anything if you can't find us," snapped J. Heero began to laugh. It was his war-time, oh-shit-are-you-in-ass-deep-trouble- now laugh.  
  
"We know exactly where you are. After all- we're here too."  
  
All of a sudden, alarms began to scream. "We've been breached!" O shouted from across the room.  
  
"Your systems were terribly easy to hack," Quatre sounded amused. "And it was too easy to reroute this call. While you've been chatting with us, we've been surrounding you."  
  
I opened my eyes to see the doctors scrambling around, trying to rally their defenses.  
  
"Duo? You still with us?" Heero asked as I blinked at the screen.  
  
"What the hell have you done?" I asked him. "How did you know...?"  
  
"You forgot to remove the tracers."  
  
"Huh?" I blinked at him. Before he could reply, I heard a crash and the doors flew open. Wufei, katana in hand, and Trowa, carrying a huge machine gun, stepped into the room.  
  
"Good afternoon, doctors," Wufei said with a feral smile. "It is so good to see you again." 


	12. the Devil inside

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine. Warnings: Um, violence ahead??  
  
Trowa and Wufei had the doctors up against the wall in seconds. "Chang Wufei," Master O snapped as Wufei herded him against the wall next to the other two. "You are disgracing your clan. This man betrayed you and yet still you fight for his safety?"  
  
"I am not the disgrace," Wufei snapped back. "What honor is there in forcing someone to betray his friends?" That made me feel a bit better, but I didn't get the chance to hear more, because at that moment, a bunch more Preventers came storming into the room. Sally and Noin were leaning over me before I had a chance to blink. I heard Heero and Quatre's voices added to the other two's, so the gang was all here.  
  
"Good lord," Sally swore as she and Noin unstrapped me from the table. "You look like you've been through a war."  
  
"I have," I told her, trying to summon enough energy to sit up.  
  
"At least they bandaged you up," she muttered. "Do you think you can get up?"  
  
"I'm trying," I told her honestly. With her and Noin's help I managed to sit up on the table. I looked to the side to see Heero and Quatre slapping restraints on the doctors. They weren't being gentle. "Sally?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Turn the docs over to someone else- okay? I think the guys are too mad to deal with them."  
  
"Duo-" she gave me an odd look. "They really hurt you-"  
  
"I know. But still..." I protested.  
  
"I'll go talk to Une," Noin spoke up and moved away towards the commander. Sally helped me down off the table and I was glad that she was strong, since I damn near fell over.  
  
"Duo- how's your head? You didn't look like you got injured up there. Are you dizzy?"  
  
"No. Just..." I shouldn't be feeling this way, I realized. My nerves were starting to tingle. I couldn't be feeling this way! I looked over towards the doctors and saw J watching me with a narrowed gaze, even as Une was reading them their rights. The other four pilots had backed off a bit, but they were still standing near the doctors like jackals waiting to feast. I shook my head, but it didn't clear. Images began to flash in my peripheral vision. Oh no!  
  
"Feeling okay, Duo?" J called across the room to me. Before I even realized I had moved, I was across the room, my hand fisted in his coat. I heard Une gasp.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?!"  
  
"You know what we did." He said calmly, despite my grip on him.  
  
"How? I'm not hooked up to your damn system!" I lifted him higher and pushed him tighter against the wall.  
  
"Duo?" Heero was beside me now, one hand on my shoulder. "You're going to hurt yourself. What is it?"  
  
"How?" I repeated shoving J harder against the wall. I didn't feel injured anymore. I felt great. That wasn't right. What the hell was happening?  
  
"Just a little side effect Duo. Zero did integrate itself with your neural net via some chemical compounds."  
  
"Get it out!"  
  
"I can't." He responded flatly.  
  
"You put the Zero system into Duo?" Quatre had caught on.  
  
"Sort of. The chemicals that we injected into him helped him interface with Zero. Think of it as a temporary re-wiring of his brain's systems."  
  
"Temporary?" I caught that word.  
  
"Hopefully." J sounded a bit too delighted.  
  
I saw myself throwing him against the wall hard enough to snap his neck.  
  
I saw myself turning around to grab Heero's pistol out of his hand and shooting J with it.  
  
Instead I dropped J and turned to Heero, grabbing his sleeve. "You have to lock me up somewhere," I told him. He nodded, shooting J a dire look as he took my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut as the possibilities began to flow over my vision.  
  
"If you'd just consent to let him go back in the simulator, he could work it off," G suggested. The images flowed faster. Gods this was worse than when I was hooked up. My head was beginning to ache.  
  
"That would get rid of it?" Une asked.  
  
"No. That would kill me." I interrupted her. "Since this time I would go in without the backup systems, if I had to self-destruct..."  
  
"Very good Duo. You figured it out," G complimented. I opened my eyes.  
  
"I didn't. Zero did. Just like it shows me all the other little things you have planned." I turned to Wufei. "Search them. Now. Hands in the air, doctors."  
  
Fei did as I asked paying special attention to the places I told him to look. My head was pounding now, but Fei had pulled a small pile of toys off of the doctors.  
  
"Head aching Duo?" O asked me as Fei finished. He sounded interested, his voice wasn't mocking.  
  
"Yes, damn it."  
  
"You have to work it off somehow- G wasn't lying about that. You have to use it for more than just this-" he gestured at Wufei. "You know that."  
  
I did. Zero presented me with all sorts of lovely possibilities if I didn't.  
  
"I have an idea." Heero hadn't let go of my arm. "Come with me 03, 04, 05. Leave your weapons here." Heero said coldly. "Une can see to the doctors." He led me out of the room and down the hallway, the others trailing close behind. I wasn't focused on what he was doing; I was trying to convince Zero that he wasn't an enemy.  
  
We stopped and I opened my eyes. We were in a bare room, with plain metal walls and floor.  
  
"Heero?" Quatre asked. "What's the plan?"  
  
"Duo needs to work off the system. We can't put him in the simulator, so we have to fight him. All of us."  
  
"What?" Wufei sounded startled. "All of us?"  
  
"He's right," Trowa agreed. "More possibilities."  
  
"You can't do this," I protested. "I could really hurt you! I can't control it!" Heero suddenly shoved me across the room. His eyes had gone dark and cold.  
  
"Prepare yourself 02. We're not going to hold back, because we know you won't."  
  
Part of me was horrified. The other part- the part that was listening to Zero- chuckled in glee. Possibilities began to scroll as 03 and 05 moved towards me. I laughed. I clenched my fists and hurled myself towards my enemies. 


	13. Zero End Game

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. PLEASE READ: The Duo POV in this chapter is basically Zero. Anything in [] is the other saner Duo that is in there somewhere. It's a bit disjointed, but let's face it guys- this is not the optimal Zero system and Duo is not in the best shape to start with.  
  
Possibilities danced across my vision. 05 launched a kick towards my head; I ducked it easily and leg-swept him before he had a chance to retaliate. He fell hard, but managed to get away before I could inflict more damage.  
  
[Good.]  
  
"Street-fight Fei! He's not following the forms!"  
  
03 went for a direct attack; I blocked his punches easily but then had to move back before 04 managed to hit me from behind. I ducked away, but 01 was waiting. His punches had more force and direction and there were too many probabilities in facing him head on.  
  
[Heero's not holding back. Can't take this long.]  
  
I was receiving too much damage. 01 continued to inflict damage despite my attempts to move out of range. Danger level high- his termination was needed. An opening-  
  
[Not terminate!]  
  
-missed!  
  
03 was coming in from the side. I recognized this maneuver. They had used it before... I ducked one of 01's fists and grabbed his wrists, throwing 01 into 03. They went down hard.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Idiots! He recognized that move! Don't use suit tactics! He knows those!"  
  
I went after 04. He was the biggest threat, and if I could terminate 04 the others would lose their tactical advantage.  
  
[Disable! Not terminate!]  
  
I managed to injure 04's wrist before 05 joined in and I had to divide my attention. 05 got several hits in before he made a grab for me, trying to twist my arms behind my back. I ducked and mule-kicked. 05 managed to mostly dodge it, and I was now open to an attack from 04.  
  
01 and 03 were also closing in. Chances of surviving a 4-way attack were slim. I needed to eliminate possibilities.  
  
[No!]  
  
I lunged for 04, knocking him onto the ground hard. I mispredicted 03's reaction- he followed us to the ground, managing to throw me off of 04. I hit the wall.  
  
Malfunction  
  
[Oh gods- it hurts!]  
  
Visuals were blurring. Wing was closing in now. Stealth mode wouldn't engage. Scythe was damaged badly, weapons were unresponsive. Could not defend against Wing's attack.  
  
[Scythe? I'm not in Scythe...]  
  
Systems were shutting down, visuals went out.  
  
"He stopped."  
  
"Is it a ruse?"  
  
"Doubtful. He was responding as if he was in a suit at the last part there. Zero must've burnt out."  
  
Offline  
  
[It's over...]  
  
I blinked my eyes. Everything was just kind of white and blurry. Ouch, was my next thought. It felt like someone had been beating the crap out of me. As the voices in the background began to register, I remembered that was exactly what happened.  
  
"What were you thinking! Duo was already injured! Did the four of you get off beating on him more?!" Sally raged.  
  
"He needed to..." I heard Wufei protest.  
  
"That's no excuse! You four are good enough to take him out without these kind of injures! You weren't holding back!"  
  
"He wasn't." I heard Heero say.  
  
"He was injured, sleep-deprived and not thinking clearly. You are four healthy, rested, trained agents. Why don't you go and kick some kittens while you're at it?"  
  
"Sally," that was Quatre. "We had to fight that way. Duo would've used it to his advantage otherwise."  
  
"Really?" Sally's voice was dripping sarcasm now. "It didn't have anything to do with the fact that maybe you're angry with him still? Despite the fact the doctors were pulling his strings? Can any of you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that on some level you didn't enjoy giving Duo what was coming to him for betraying you?"  
  
Total silence.  
  
"And if I might also point out the extent of his injures compared to yours? If he wasn't holding back, I would think the rest of you would look a bit more damaged. What do you have to say to that?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Thought so." Sally growled. "All of you- get out. If any of you get close to him again, I will have Une take official action." I heard the door close and a moment later, a blurry Sally was leaning over me.  
  
"Sally?" I managed.  
  
"Duo. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Awful."  
  
"Why are you squinting?"  
  
"You're all blurry." I felt her hands moving over my head, then she shone a bright light in my eyes.  
  
"Concussion. Pretty bad one. Feel nauseated?"  
  
"Maybe. I hurt too much to tell."  
  
"Don't sit up. We're in a shuttle headed back for Earth." She moved out of my vision. "You're in bad shape Duo. You had some injures before the others decided to beat the crap out of you, and now- well, you're a mess."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Numerous contusions, burns to legs, arms and chest, you cracked some ribs, dislocated right kneecap and left shoulder, left arm is broken in two places, you're bruised, concussed and I'm really hoping not internally bleeding somewhere."  
  
"Me too. Guess the guys went easy on me."  
  
"Don't even try Duo. They weren't easy on you at all." Sally sniffed.  
  
"Sally..."  
  
"You managed to bang them up, break Quatre's wrist and a few of Chang's ribs. That's it. They have less bruises. On the whole, I'd say you went easy on them."  
  
I thought back to the fight. It was all kind of a blur. "I don't think I did..."  
  
"Duo. Quit talking and rest." Sally put a gentle hand on my forehead and lifted a syringe with the other. I was more than happy to go back to sleep. 


	14. Hospital

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Thanks for the reviews!!! You all are the reason I keep writing! WARNINGS: Here be angst. And a lot of talking. Sorry this part is so long, I just couldn't find a good place to end it sooner. Again, a very 'Gundamesque' chapter- lots of talking.  
  
Une was there the next time I woke up. This time my vision had cleared enough so that things weren't as blurry. It looked like I was in a hospital room.  
  
"Maxwell?" Une smiled down at me and handed me a glass of water. "How are you feeling?" She helped me sit up to drink it. I was relieved that I didn't feeling like throwing it back up after the first few sips.  
  
"Why do you ask? How does it look like I'm feeling?" I griped. Une smiled wider.  
  
"Obviously better. In that case, are you feeling well enough to give me a report? I need to have all the information you have for the case against the doctors."  
  
"All right." Une sat down next to me and set up her recorder. I told her everything. Finding the docs on the Libra, getting them off afterwards, how they contacted me after the second war, talked me into the delivery business when I told G that I wasn't happy in salvage. How they funded me, sprang the news about the transmitters each pilot had received and what they wanted me to do. I told her how and where each pilot was being monitored. Told her that all the information and my reports had already been wiped.  
  
"You edited what they saw?"  
  
"Well yeah. It didn't seem right, y'know? So the cameras weren't on all the time. Only in some places- cars, offices, living rooms- no bedrooms or showers or anything creepy like that and not at night. The docs were a bit mad at me, but I told them that I couldn't tape that kind of stuff."  
  
"Did you watch the tapes?"  
  
"No way. The cameras were under my control, but the recordings went straight to the docs." I shrugged. "I did see some things, of course, while adjusting them and setting feeds up, but I didn't watch them afterwards."  
  
"And your reports?"  
  
"Things the others had told me, things I observed, stuff like that. There were some things I was supposed to watch- like Wufei and Heero's partnership in the Preventers or Trowa and Quatre's relationship. I was to let the docs know when they were doing well, if they had differences of opinion that they shared with me, that kind of thing."  
  
"Gossip, basically."  
  
"Pretty much." I sighed. Une turned off the recording.  
  
"Well, you have earned yourself immunity by testifying against them. The others don't want to press charges against you, so you don't have to worry about any legal problems." She reached out with surprisingly gentle fingers and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Do you want to take legal action?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, we got the doctors on plenty- don't need to worry there- but the other pilots? Sally wanted a restraining order put in place for you."  
  
"A restraining order?" I gaped at her. "That's not necessary."  
  
"I don't think so either." Une agreed. "But I wanted to see how you felt. They can't get in here anyway- we put a guard on the door."  
  
"A guard on the door?" I repeated. I was beginning to feel like a parrot.  
  
"We don't know if the doctors had any other 'backup' plans. I thought it would be for the best. I haven't had time yet to talk to the others about what happened in that room, but I want to know everything before I allow them in to see you. Sally was insistent that you be kept away from them for the time being, so I complied with her request." Une got to her feet gracefully.  
  
"Why?" I asked her.  
  
"You need some time," she said as she went to the door and knocked. She turned back around suddenly. "Duo, I'm sorry." The door opened behind her.  
  
"For what?" I blinked at her.  
  
"I realized that I was doing the same thing the doctors were- using you to benefit the Preventers."  
  
"Um, Une, I think that's kind of different."  
  
"Is it?" She smiled sadly. "I don't see it that way." Zechs leaned in the doorway, looking puzzled.  
  
"Lady?"  
  
"I'm finished." Apparently Zechs was my guard. He gave me a quick smile as the commander went past him and then closed the door firmly behind her.  
  
Well, that sure gave me some things to think about.  
  
I wasn't sure that I agreed with Sally's assessment. I couldn't imagine the guys deciding to come in and beat me up further. If they had really wanted to kill me, I wouldn't be breathing now.  
  
Then again, she had a point. I had already been injured at the start of the fight. And it had been four against one.  
  
But I could see where a one-on-one fight wouldn't have worked. I knew that more combatants meant more possibilities to screw up Zero, but--it did seem kind of overkill.  
  
Heero had said that they would've done the same in my place. Wufei had defended me to Master O, but was it true that on some level they were feeling betrayed? I couldn't blame them for that. A little over a day after they find out that I had been spying on them, they had to go pull me out of the fire. I could see where they might still be harboring some resentment.  
  
I had to wonder how they were feeling about me now.  
  
All this thinking was making my head ache more. Maybe all I needed was a good night's sleep to rest my brain. I could just think about it in the morning. -------  
  
Sleep was not a good idea. I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking so hard that the bed was tapping the wall.  
  
I had dreamed about that metal room. Had dreamed about the guys attacking me. I shook harder remembering their faces. The other three's faces had been twisted with rage- but Heero's... he had looked at me with hatred as he struck at me again and again. Oh gods.  
  
Was that how they had been or was that what my subconscious was guessing had happened? I couldn't stop shaking. Gods, the hate and anger had been thick in the air. I had felt it in their blows.  
  
"It's only a dream," I murmured into the dark. "It couldn't have been like that!" Could it? I wished I could remember it better!  
  
It was a long time before I went back to sleep.  
  
----  
  
Zechs opened my door the next morning with a smile. "Visitor, Duo."  
  
"Duo!" Hilde came into the room, her cheerful smile banishing my dark thoughts. She leaned over and kissed me gently on the cheek before perching on the side of the bed. "You look like crap!"  
  
"Thanks sweetheart," I told her dryly. "That makes me feel so much better."  
  
"I can't stay long," she replied, ignoring my sarcasm like she usually did. "I'm down here on business, but I wanted to check in on you."  
  
"How'd you find out?"  
  
"Quatre called me." Hilde fiddled with the end of my braid. "He said they weren't allowed to see you yet."  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Are you mad at them?" She asked softly.  
  
"No," I met her eyes. "In all honesty Hilde, I kind of deserved this." I saw her eyes travel over my visible injures.  
  
"You were just doing what you thought was right." There was a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"And we know how well that's always worked." Like when I had stolen that mobile suit as a kid on L2. Yeah, there was another case of my good intentions gone very very bad. Maybe I needed to rethink my ideas of right and wrong. Hilde tugged my braid gently.  
  
"You're a good guy, Duo." She grinned. "I guess Sally really read the others the riot act about it." I smiled back at her.  
  
"You could say that." Hilde lost her smile.  
  
"Quatre wanted me to tell you that they were sorry." She leaned over me, "You know that they care for you- so much. They're all really upset about this." She looked at my injures again and frowned. "And they should be!"  
  
"There's no reason for them to be. None of us were really thinking clearly, I guess." I tried to soothe her. She glanced at her watch.  
  
"I gotta go. I called Howard and he said he'd be in to see you soon too."  
  
"Thanks Hilde." She kissed my cheek again.  
  
"Take care Duo. I'll check in on you again soon, okay?" She went to the door and knocked. This was almost amusing. It was like being in a jail cell. Zechs let her out and a nurse came in.  
  
-------  
The jail cell feeling didn't go away. It was making me twitchy. The dreams didn't help much either. Even when the nurses gave me sleeping pills I still woke up in a cold sweat from visions of that metal room.  
  
The third night of my hospital stay was the worse. The dream was really awful, and I woke from the image of Heero reaching for me with hate- filled eyes to a dark-haired figure bending over my bed.  
  
I threw my hands up in a defensive position, ripping out my IV in the process.  
  
It wasn't Heero leaning over my bed, I realized a few moments later. It was Noin. She looked shaky.  
  
"Duo?" She asked when she saw that I had focused on her. "Are you all right? You were screaming."  
  
"Bad dream," I told her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's okay," she smiled and pulled herself together. "I'll go get a nurse to reattach that IV."  
  
On the fourth day of my stay, in the morning, Sally, Une, Howard and a Preventer I didn't recognize came in with a small TV set up. Sally, Howard and Une came to stand beside me while the other Preventer set up the TV.  
  
"Hey Duo," Howard greeted me with his usual wave. "How ya doin kiddo?"  
  
"Pretty sucky, old man. How about you?" He grinned at me.  
  
"Better than you. These ladies tell me that you can be released today."  
  
"Really?" I couldn't keep the hopefulness out of my voice.  
  
"Really," Sally replied. "We just need to talk to you about a few things first." She nodded to the tech by the TV. "Play the recording."  
  
As the recording started, I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was that plain metal room. A moment later and Heero entered, dragging me by the arm. I looked freaking awful. The burns on my arms and legs were red looking and angry and I was pretty bruised-looking. There wasn't any sound with the tape, but I knew what this was.  
  
"Why are we...?"  
  
"Just watch Duo." Sally told me.  
  
The battle started and we watched silently. I was beginning to feel sick. The expressions on the others' faces were not the hate-filled ones from my dreams, but their battle-faces.  
  
In a way that was worse.  
  
"Stop there." Sally said and the tech paused the tape. "Do you see what we see Duo? You had two good chances to take out Wufei and then Trowa- you missed both of them." I nodded. The tape started again then stopped and another opportunity was pointed out. What was the point of this?  
  
When it was finished Sally looked at me. "Do you understand Duo? You had chance after chance- chances I know that system had to be pointing out to you..."  
  
"It was malfunctioning..."  
  
"They were obvious Duo! There may have been other ones that weren't that we missed!"  
  
She was right; I had noticed a few openings that they hadn't pointed out. I didn't mention them now.  
  
"The other pilots are on disciplinary leave from the Preventers." Une stated briskly.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Duo- we can't have Preventers injuring civilians!"  
  
"I'm not a civilian, "I told her. "You know I was doing covert ops for you too. They were doing what they thought was needed."  
  
"Your objection is noted," she told me. "Don't worry Duo. It's only for a couple of weeks. We couldn't not act- don't you see? If this" - she gestured to the tape, "got out, we had to say we took some steps. They're in uniform- you aren't. You're injured already- they aren't. Do you see how this might look?"  
  
"Yes," I agreed unhappily.  
  
"Now, Duo, here's the deal," Sally took the conversation over again. "Howard and the Sweeper crew are going to take you in. You need someone to watch you and they volunteered." I looked at Howard and he grinned.  
  
"Once a sweeper, always a sweeper," he told me.  
  
"Thanks old man."  
  
"In 3 months time you need to come in for a physical. The other pilots are not allowed to see you until you pass that physical." Sally continued.  
  
"What!?" Was she kidding?  
  
"You saw them Duo," Sally gestured at the tape. "No way am I letting them around you until you can defend yourself. Especially with the nightmares you've been having. They are on strict orders not to make contact with you until then. They watched this tape as well." She pointed to a small camera in the ceiling. "We showed them the tape of your little episode with Noin. After that, they agreed that you needed some space."  
  
"She just woke me up from a nightmare."  
  
"Duo, you were screaming."  
  
"So?" I muttered.  
  
"Specifically you were screaming for them not to hurt you anymore."  
  
"Maybe I meant the doctors."  
  
"You mentioned Heero and Trowa by name." Oh shit. Maybe another tactic? I met Sally's eyes.  
  
"Does Wufei agree with this decision of yours Sally? I mean basically, you're accusing your boyfriend of not acting honorably."  
  
"He wasn't," she said. "One on one is honorable. Two on one even, with the Zero system included. But four on one? When you weren't fighting up at your level and it was obvious you weren't?" She raised an eyebrow. "They saw what you did Duo. You had several chances to take them out- and you didn't. They should've seen that then."  
  
"We were in the middle of a battle, Sally."  
  
"Duo- who do you think noted all the chances you had? They did. You're gundam pilots. They saw what you could've done and they saw how they ignored it." She smiled slightly. "I love Wufei, but in this case, he was wrong and he knows he was. He agrees with my decision." I looked at Une questioningly.  
  
"I think Sally is overreacting," she said simply. "I don't think the others want to hurt you anymore- subconsciously or not. However, I do agree that you all need some space from each other. If three months is not sufficient, I can extend it for you. If you want to see them tomorrow- as long as you are the one to contact them- it's fine with me. But, they are not to make contact with you until you agree to it. All right Duo?"  
  
I thought about it for a minute and was surprised to find that I was feeling relieved. Maybe I did need some time? I guess I wasn't up for facing the guys yet, but I didn't agree with Sally either. I couldn't blame them for their reaction.  
  
"All right. Thank you."  
  
"No problem Duo." Une and Sally got to their feet. "You have another visitor waiting, so we'll take Howard to get your paperwork done, okay?" Sally smiled.  
  
"Okay." They left and the last person I had expected to see walked in the room. Relena. What was she doing here?  
  
"Duo," Relena gave me her 'public' smile. "How are you feeling?" She sat down in the chair next to my bed and continued without waiting for an answer. "Heero asked me to look in on you."  
  
Heero sent the harpy in to see me? I was going to kill him.  
  
"Oh?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. I guess Une won't let him in." She sniffed derisively. "As if Heero would ever hurt one of his friends." Hello? Was she not looking at me? Good gods. "Well, he's terribly upset as you can imagine over this little misunderstanding. So, he asked me to give you this." She handed me an envelope with a large wax seal and a few layers of tape on it. At least Heero had learned that Relena had no compunctions about reading his mail.  
  
"Oh, thanks," I told her.  
  
"You're welcome." She got to her feet, eager to go now that her favor to Heero was complete. "I hope you feel better soon, Duo."  
  
"Thanks," I didn't look at her again. I just turned the envelope over in my hands as she left. They weren't supposed to contact me, so what was this?  
  
I've never been known for my patience or for following the rules however, so I opened the envelope- which took some doing!- and read the letter inside.  
  
Duo,  
  
I know I'm not supposed to contact you until you feel like talking to me, but I just couldn't wait. I'm sorry for sending Relena in to see you, I know you can't stand her, but she was the only one that agreed to take a note into you. I tried to get Hilde to do it, but after she saw you, she's a bit angry with the rest of us.  
  
I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I made a lot of mistakes. I should've told you that I knew about the doctors earlier. I should've taken you with me when I left to talk to the others- or stayed and talked to the doctors with you. I should've realized that you weren't fighting all out that day.  
  
I should've told you that I love you sooner than this.  
  
I don't think we were wrong in what we did, Duo. You needed to work off the Zero system. We needed to fight all out or else Zero would've used that against us. If we had been fighting below our level, Zero would've realized it. But we should've had a better plan. And I should've taken our feelings into account. We were feeling upset and I think in some ways we did lash out at you. But you didn't deserve it. You did what you thought was right. I wasn't lying when I said that I would've done the same. You know I would've- and you know what your reaction would've been.  
  
I love you Duo. I have for a very long time. I hope that you love me- even after all of this. I know you need time, we all do, but I want you to know that however long it takes- I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Heero  
  
I put the letter down in my lap. My eyes were burning and I had to close them tight to keep from crying like a baka. 


	15. Heero

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement!!  
  
I wish I could say that after that letter the nightmares stopped. They didn't. In some ways I think they got worse, since I had actually seen the tape. There were a lot of nights that I woke up in a cold sweat, biting down on a scream. Fortunately, I had my own room at the Sweeper's base, so I didn't have to worry about waking anyone up.  
  
Howard and the Sweepers were great. I had forgotten how much fun they were to be around. It didn't take too long until I was mobile, and not too long after that until I could work alongside the rest of the crew without aching too badly. Howard's base was on L3, and that's where I spent most of my time. The three months passed quickly, though I was still unsure if I should contact the guys.  
  
Of course, right before I was due to go down to Sally I noticed a disturbing habit that I had developed.  
  
I was helping dismantle a Taurus suit, working with several other guys. The suit was on it's back, laying on a platform. Most of them were on top of the suit, carefully pulling it apart. I was working on an arm, a bit below them.  
  
I was focused on my work, and without thinking I shifted to the side, just before a wrench tumbled down past me. If I hadn't of moved, it would've conked me a good one.  
  
"Hey!" I hollered. "Watch the flying tools!"  
  
"Ah Duo, sorry about that!" One of the sweepers called back.  
  
"It's not like it was gonna hit you anyway, psychic!" Another one called. I blinked up at him.  
  
"It would've if I hadn't have moved!"  
  
"But you moved!" He grinned back. "You always do." Alarm bells rang in my head. Always do? Thinking back, I had had a few near misses- everyone on a sweeper crew does. When you work with dangerous equipment accidents happen. I wanted to dismiss it, I really did.  
  
But then there were the headaches. I'd get them about once a week or so, not really bad ones, but it would feel like something was buzzing around in my skull. They'd vanish with a painkiller, and so I hadn't really thought about it.  
  
I began to wonder if Zero had really left me at all.  
  
I went to go talk to Howard. I felt like an idiot, asking him if I had seemed 'psychic' to him lately and I expected- hell- wanted him to laugh at me.  
  
"I wondered if you'd noticed it kid," was his response and my heart sank.  
  
"Maybe I'm just lucky?"  
  
"Maybe with the accidents, but there's been some other things you've done too. Told me who was on that call the other day before I answered it. You knew something was wrong with Jake before his wife called in." I must have looked panicky, because Howard got to his feet and reached out to sling an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"What's happening to me Howard?"  
  
"I don't know kid, but it's not bad. Think of it as a good thing." That's Howard- the cup's always half-full with him. "Nothing wrong with knowing things before they happen." I wanted to yell at him that there was something wrong, but he stopped me in advance. "Duo, kid, relax. You haven't been violent. You haven't attacked anyone. The docs probably dosed ya with something that hasn't worked it's way out of your system yet. Relax." I let him talk me out of my panic, because I didn't know what the hell else to do. It was easier to ignore it.  
  
The deadline day came and went. I didn't go to my scheduled med checkup. Call me a coward but I was afraid of what Sally might find. What if Zero was still lurking in my head? What would the guys do to me then? It was easier to continue to hide out with the sweepers.  
  
I had forgotten to factor in one thing: Sally.  
  
A week after I was supposed to have shown up in Preventers HQ for that physical, Sally showed up at the sweeper base on L3. She pulled me away from my work and into Howard's office. She checked me over thoroughly.  
  
"You're doing very well," she told me when she finished. I must've looked slightly panicked because she put a gentle hand on my arm. "Do you not want to be?"  
  
"You really didn't find anything wrong?"  
  
"Why Duo? Is there something?" Sally raised an eyebrow at me and looked expectant.  
  
"I've been... getting headaches. And sometimes... sometimes I know when things are going to happen. Accidents... stuff like that." To give Sally credit, she didn't freak out.  
  
"You think it's Zero." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How bad are the headaches Duo?"  
  
"Not bad. I take a painkiller and they're gone." I told her honestly. She frowned as she thought it through.  
  
"We checked your skull right afterwards. You didn't have any fractures- just the concussion. How often do you get them?"  
  
"Once a week or so."  
  
"Are they getting more frequent? Less frequent?"  
  
"No- about the same every week." She studied me thoughtfully.  
  
"Do get a headache after you 'know something is going to happen'?" I had to think about that one. I really didn't know.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe?"  
  
"Hm. I'll want you to keep a record of when you get them- and when you get these psychic flashes." She tapped her fingers on Howard's desk. "Do you ever get angry? Pick fights? Feel the need to attack?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does it feel like the Zero system?" I thought of the sliding sensation of Zero and shook my head.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"We don't really know what the doctors did to you. It does sound a bit like Zero, but it might be something else- one of the drugs they gave you. I will have Une ask them and we'll try to get to the bottom of this, okay?"  
  
"Okay. What about the guys? I'm still having the nightmares. If I am getting psychic- maybe I'm trying to warn myself?" I paused, hating myself for sounding like a complete idiot. She reached out and hugged me gently.  
  
"I don't think so Duo. You dream about that room, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Do you wake up with a headache?"  
  
"No..." I met her gaze. "But..."  
  
"I'll tell them you aren't ready yet." Sally smiled sadly.  
  
"Sally- what if I'm never ready?" She held me tightly.  
  
"You will be, Duo. Don't worry."  
  
A few days after Sally left I was on a late-night shift working by myself in the Sweeper's office. Howard had a tendency to let paperwork slide until threatened, so one of us had to occasionally sneak in there and do what we could. I was almost to the bottom of a stack of papers and my caffeine was wearing off. I could feel myself getting drowsy.  
  
I yawned and decided that I needed to get to bed. I blinked heavy eyelids and then a cold chill went down my spine. I whirled around as fast as I could to find Heero standing in the doorway, his expression dark and shuttered, the Heero of my nightmares.  
  
I freaked. There's no other way to put it. I jumped up out of my seat and flattened myself against the wall before I could even think about it.  
  
"Duo?" The hurt on Heero's face made me stop trying to become one with the wall. "Oh gods, I'm sorry." He dropped the hand he had extended towards me when I had jumped backwards. "This was a bad idea." Before I could speak, he vanished from the doorway.  
  
That was the real Heero. Shit!  
  
I took off down the hallway after him without thinking. He was never as fast as I was; it was an easy thing to catch up with him.  
  
"Heero!" I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop. "I'm sorry, you startled me. I wasn't expecting you..."  
  
"I know. Sally said you didn't want to see us yet." His eyes met mine and I flinched at the pain in his. "Why Duo?"  
  
"She didn't tell you?"  
  
"She just said that you were having nightmares." His arms twitched like he wanted to reach out to me, but stopped himself.  
  
"That's all she said?"  
  
"Yes." Heero's gaze intensified. "Why? What else is going on?" Before I could stop myself I reached out and pulled him into my arms. "Duo?" He returned my hug tightly. "Tell me."  
  
"I've been having... well, I'm not really sure how to explain it... uh..." Can you tell I didn't really want to tell him anything? I just wanted to stand there in that damn hallway and have him hold me for a while. I didn't want to talk about Zero or whatever the hell was wrong with me.  
  
"Duo?" He pulled away a little, still maintaining his hold on me, and leaned his forehead against mine. "Tell me."  
  
I couldn't lie to Heero. So I told him about the headaches and the psychic flashes and the nightmares. He held on to me for the whole explanation. It was...nice being back in his arms. I had missed him so much, even while being terrified of seeing him again. Now, those fears seemed silly as he listened to me with a concerned look.  
  
"Crap," he said, when I finished. "I'm going to kill them. Is Sally taking care of it?"  
  
"She said she'd talk to Une."  
  
"If Une doesn't get answers, then I will." His gaze hardened and I flinched. "Duo," he pulled me closer again, "don't. I'm not going to hurt you. Not ever again. I swear it."  
  
"But what if it is Zero?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. We'll handle it a different way." He kissed my cheek. "I'm so sorry Duo. I messed up."  
  
"Well, you can't say I was thinking clearly either," I joked halfheartedly and then surprised myself by yawning. Heero let me go.  
  
"I'll let you get to bed. I'll contact the others and..."  
  
"You're leaving?" Popped out before I could stop it. I had to think about that. Did I want Heero to stay? I looked into those deep blue eyes and knew the answer to that question.  
  
"I'm not supposed to be here," he reminded me. "We were supposed to wait until you..."  
  
"We can say that I contacted you." I told him.  
  
"All right," he smiled. "I'll stay." 


	16. Phone call

Disclaimer: Gundam wing is not mine. WARNINGS: For the first time in a while, there is a sap warning on this. Can't be all action and plot twists. Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
As we walked through the silent sweeper corridors I wondered if this was the best of ideas- taking Heero to my room. What would I do if I woke up from that nightmare and found Heero beside me? Would I even have it tonight? Should I make him sleep elsewhere?  
  
Heero kept a tight hold on me as we walked quietly down the hallways. I found myself holding him back just as tightly. Screw it. I wanted him with me. I just had to warn him to be careful.  
  
I ushered Heero in and locked the door behind us. "Hope you don't mind staying with me."  
  
"I wouldn't want to be anyplace else," he smiled back and leaned into me, pressing me back against the door. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," I managed before he caught my mouth.  
  
Oh, I had missed this. No one kisses like he does.  
  
"Can I share the bed with you? I know you're still having nightmares..."  
  
Right now nightmares were the farthest thing from my mind. All I wanted to do was have him kiss me some more. I kissed him again before I answered.  
  
"If you don't care that I might wake up and freak out a little- I'd like to have you stay."  
  
"I think I can handle it if you 'freak out'." He smiled and then I found myself in a tight hug. "Ah gods, Duo, I'm so sorry about all this."  
  
"Heero quit apologizing. We all messed up. If anything I should be apologizing to you!"  
  
"So we're both sorry." He let me go a little and put his forehead against mine. "You got my letter?"  
  
"Yes, Relena delivered it safely," I rolled my eyes and smiled for him. "So you really have apologized enough." I took a deep breath. "How are the others?" Heero let me go and stepped back.  
  
"They're fine. Worried about you. They were ready to come up the minute Sally came back but she told us you weren't ready yet. You really upset us when you didn't come in for that checkup, Duo."  
  
"You know why..."  
  
"I know, and I understand, but..."  
  
"I know. They don't know what's going on. Maybe- maybe I should call them?" Heero smiled.  
  
"Yes. Wufei is on assignment, you can't reach him right now, but you could call Quatre and Trowa." He was tugging me towards the phone. It was almost funny in a way. I gave in and let him drag me over. I was too tired to protest much.  
  
"Heero- it's really late- can't I call in the morning?"  
  
"They want to talk to you," was his reply.  
  
I didn't have time to think about what I was going to say. Heero had the number dialed before I could even gather my thoughts. He sat down out of the camera's range, his gaze fastened on me. The phone rang twice on Quatre's private number before a sleepy-looking Trowa answered it.  
  
"Duo?" He blinked at me.  
  
"Hey Trowa, I know it's kind of late..."  
  
"It's okay." He interrupted. "We've been hoping you'd call." He reached out of the camera range for a moment. "Quatre, it's Duo."  
  
"Duo?" Quatre's voice repeated, and then he was beside Trowa, looking as if he'd been awake the whole time. "Duo! I'm so glad you called!"  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you.."  
  
"It's no problem," Quatre assured me, then his expression turned serious. "Duo, we want to apologize..."  
  
It was my turn to cut him off. "I know, Quat, it's okay. I'm sorry too."  
  
"I know you are Duo. But you didn't do anything the rest of us wouldn't have done."  
  
"And you guys didn't do anything I wouldn't have either," I added.  
  
"Thanks Duo," he said and Trowa nodded. "How are you doing? Sally said you weren't ready to see us."  
  
"Well, I've been having a problem," I explained and told them the same thing I had told Heero. "So, I've been worried," I finished. "I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
"Sally knows about this?" Trowa asked.  
  
"She and Une are looking into it." I confirmed.  
  
"Good. It doesn't sound like Zero," Quatre was looking puzzled.  
  
"I know," I agreed. "I'm hoping the docs tell Une and Sally what it is."  
  
"If not, we'll talk to them," Trowa frowned.  
  
"In the meantime, I should let you guys get back to sleep," I glanced at the clock. "I'm sorry again for calling so late."  
  
"We just wanted to hear from you Duo." Quatre assured me. "Call anytime. We'll see if Une and Sally will tell us anything. Are you going to call the others?"  
  
"Fei's on assignment and I already talked to Heero," I hedged, not wanting to get Heero in trouble. Quatre grinned at me.  
  
"Good. Tell Heero we said thanks. We'll talk to you soon, Duo. Goodnight." He hung up and I looked at Heero.  
  
"They knew you were here?"  
  
"Who do you think I borrowed the ship I used to get here from?" He smiled. "Thanks for calling them."  
  
"I'm glad I did," I yawned. I was really tired now. Heero pulled me to my feet and over to the bed.  
  
"Duo," he asked me as I tugged off my shirt, "did you read the letter Relena gave you?" There was a strange tone in his voice.  
  
"Sure I did. I already told you she dropped it off. With her nose in the air." I dropped the shirt on the floor and yawned again.  
  
"I wasn't sure that you'd read it." I blinked, wondering what the hell he was trying to get at.  
  
"Yeah, I did." I yawned again. "You apologized and said you loved me and that you'd wait. See? I read it."  
  
"What did you think of it?" He had moved to stand beside me, his hands resting on my shoulders.  
  
"Think of it?" I repeated.  
  
"Were you mad? Upset with me?"  
  
"No- why?" I tried to wake up a bit. This was obviously important to Heero. "You were sorry, and I love you too, so why would I be mad?"  
  
"You love me?" I had just said that, hadn't I? Maybe Heero was tired too.  
  
"Yes," I managed to get out before Heero pulled me down onto the bed with him.  
  
I forgot all about being tired. 


	17. Happy ending?

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Warnings: Language. Like you haven't heard it before?

I don't know if it was because I expected to wake up screaming from a nightmare and freak out Heero, or if it was just Heero's presence, but the nightmare never came. I woke up the next morning secure in Heero's arms and knew that I had slept the whole night through without a screaming fit.

I would've jumped out of bed with the sheer joy of it, but that would've woken Heero up. He was curled up next to me, his head next to mine on the pillow, his arm thrown over my chest. I turned my head a little bit so that I could look at him.

I had missed him. It was so good to have him back with me. And now I had nothing to hide from him.

He looked tired, even while he was sleeping and I wondered how much sleep he'd been getting. I had never managed to wake up before him in the what- three? four? times we'd shared a bed.

My phone rang and Heero groaned. He rolled away from me and covered his head with the pillow. It made me grin. We may have only shared a bed a few times, but I had obviously rubbed off on him a little bit. I got to my feet and threw on a T-shirt over my pajama pants.

Hey- I live in a building full of bored Sweepers. Going to sleep in the nude is never a good idea. You never know when someone is going to fake a fire alarm or decide to come charging in at 2 am with an 'emergency'. It's worse than a college dorm.

Sally's face blinked into view when I hit the answer key. I smiled as she greeted me cheerily.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Quatre and Trowa said you called them? And Heero too?" She was smiling.

"Yep. I meant to call Fei, but Heero said he was on a mission..." Sally's smile got wider.

"Can I give him your number when he checks in? I know he wants to talk to you Duo." She sounded eager and I wondered how much shit Wufei had given her over this mess.

"Of course," I told her.

"Thanks. It will mean a lot to him."

"Is that the only reason you called? Trying to get on your sweetie's good side?" I teased. Sally lost a bit of her smile.

"Not exactly. You know that I told you I'd ask the doctors about- your problem?"

"Yes?" I felt cold.

"They won't talk to me. They want to see you. In person- or they won't say anything." I took a deep breath.

Could I do this? Why did they want to see me? Every reason that came to mind was a bad one. I reminded myself that they were in Preventers' custody, that there was no way these guys could hurt me again.

Then again I wouldn't put anything past them.

"Duo?" Sally questioned me, her face concerned. I realized I was frowning, and quickly adjusted my features.

"I'll come talk to them Sally. Can you set it up?"

"Of course Duo. When will you be heading down?"

No time like the present, right?

"Let's see- got to tell Howard I'm leaving, catch a ride down... tonight I guess?"

"We'll set it up for tomorrow then." Sally nodded.

Heero put a hand on my shoulder, nearly making me jump out of my skin. "Tell Fei he can reach Duo on my portable- or at my house tonight, okay?"

"Okay Heero," Sally blinked at him. "Didn't waste any time, did you?"

"Hell no."

She laughed. "Good for you! I'll see you soon!" She hung up and I turned to Heero.

"Did you hear what she said?"

"The doctors want to see you," he frowned. "I don't like this."

"There's not much they can do to me now." I tried to be comforting. "At least- I don't think so." Yeah, that sounded real comforting. Good job Duo.

"You aren't going to see them alone," he informed me. I thought about protesting that I was a big boy who could take care of myself, but my good sense actually asserted itself for a change. I didn't want to walk into that lions' den by myself.

"All right," I agreed.

.................................................

I sat in the copilot's seat of Quatre's shuttle and fretted. I didn't have anything else to do. What? You think Heero needed help flying the thing? Riiight.

I did wish for a few minutes that he did. Anything would be better than staring out the window and wondering why in the hell the docs wanted to talk to me in person.

And if I wasn't thinking of that, I had to wonder what the heck I was going to do with myself now. I didn't want to stay with Howard and the Sweepers any longer. It had been a great place to hide out- but that's all it had been. I missed my house, I missed my job.

Ah, but that was the thing you see. I had been away from my business for three months. Anyone that called my business got transferred over to one of the other delivery services in the area. I'd have to start from the bottom again, this time without my 'shadow partners'. Howard had paid me enough wage for me to keep up the payments on my house, so that was okay, but I'd have to build my business back up again and that took time.

Yeah I could've just sold the house and moved in with the Sweepers permanently, but... Heero lived on Earth.

I snuck a glance at my lover. He was concentrating on re-entry and didn't notice my regard. Damn, but he was gorgeous.

At least thinking about him kept my mind off the other things- for a while at least. But thoughts of Heero led to thoughts of wanting to stay on Earth, which led to thoughts of how to do that... It was almost easier to worry about the doctors.

By the time we landed and got to his house it was late and my brain was still whirling through possibilities. If I had been plugged into Zero at least I would've been able to figure out what to do. I wondered if Une had taken it from the lab and what my chances were of her letting me near it.

"Are you all right Duo?" Heero asked me, as we were finishing up dinner.

"Fine," I told him.

"You haven't said much," he replied, his lips quirking in a faint smile. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

Ah, oops. Guess I hadn't been talking much. I know Heero asked me a few questions during dinner, but I was still running the house-job-docs thoughts through my head with little variation and I don't really remember what I said to him.

"Duo?" He was standing next to me now, face concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking." I told him. He reached out and pulled me to my feet sliding his arms around my waist.

"About what?"

"The docs for one." His arms tightened.

"I'll be with you." He'd said that before, but now hours after my brain had been cheerily presenting me with all sorts of things the docs could do or tell me, that thought was even more comforting. Not that Heero could actually do anything if their little science experiments had fucked me up beyond repair, but I'm not all about practicalities. "What else?"

"My business. I'll have to start all over again. I gave all my accounts away. Probably will have to sell my house- or go work for someone else." That thought was distasteful. I'd had my fill of working for someone else. Of course, how many mad scientists could there be out there?

"Hn," Heero grunted, also thinking of my last employers. Well, I was glad to see he didn't have an answer for everything- made me feel a bit better about myself.

"It's late," I leaned into his arms. "Can we go to bed? I don't want to think for awhile."

Heero grinned. "Mission accepted."

Hadn't thought I was outlining a mission plan... But then Heero Yuy always takes things like that seriously.

.......................................

Sally was waiting for us the next morning outside the Preventers detention facility. To my complete surprise, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were with her.

"Hey Duo!" Quatre hugged me when we joined them.

"Duo," Trowa didn't hug me, it would've been weird if he did, but his handshake was firm and he did smile.

"Maxwell," Wufei stepped forward. "I want to apologize-"

"So do I," I cut him off. He accepted my outstretched hand and nodded.

"Thank you," he smiled as he let my hand go.

"You're welcome." I relaxed for a brief minute before I remembered that I was not here just to make up with my friends. "Hey, why are you all here?"

"We aren't going to let you face them alone." Quatre told me matter-of-factly.

Again I wanted to retort that three old guys in prison were not that much of a threat, but then again, the thought of facing them with this kind of backup was immensely comforting. I didn't want to have to hide things from my friends anymore.

"All right," I agreed. I looked at Sally. "Are they waiting for us?"

"Yes," she nodded, and led us into the building.

My stomach was starting to hurt and my temples throbbed. I stopped for a moment and blinked. This wasn't one of my 'psychic flashes' was it? Maybe it was just nerves.

"Duo?" Heero had stopped with me. He put his arm around my shoulders. "You okay?"

"Head's pounding." I saw the look he gave me and how his body shifted. He was going into 'soldier mode'- alert for danger. For some reason, that made the headache ease off a bit, knowing that Heero was ready for anything that might happen. Maybe it was just nerves.

The docs were waiting for me in a small metal room. That was enough to make me tenser. I didn't like small metal rooms anymore. Heero's arm tightened around my shoulders for a second before he let me go. I saw J eye him speculatively.

The docs were sitting in a row behind a long metal table. There were a few chairs on the opposite side, facing them. I sat in the middle one and Heero sat next to me. Quatre sat on my other side, but Wufei and Trowa remained standing, hovering behind us. Behind me, I should say.

It gave me the feeling that they were on my side, no matter what the docs did. Silly, I know, but it helped me. I was able to meet G's eyes and pull up one of my annoying grins.

"Here I am, as requested."

"So you are. Looking well too," G responded, his own annoying smile on his face. "Hear you're having some problems, Duo?"

"You could say that," I replied, managing not to snarl. "I seem to be getting little psychic flashes these days. You wouldn't know anything about that- would you?"

"It's just a little side effect of the experiments," G responded. "I'm surprised that's the only one you're having."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed anything else?" He leaned over the table and studied me closely. Master O was also looking me over, but J's eyes were still on Heero. Well, as far as I could tell with those little creepy goggle things.

"No." I snapped. "Should I have?"

"Maybe," G was still looking me over. I tensed up.

"Just tell us what you did to Duo!" Quatre demanded.

"Pretty much the same thing H did to you," J spoke up. "With a few modifications of course."

"Duo isn't picking up on emotions!" Quatre snapped back.

Huh? This was news to me. Quatre's empathy had been H's doing?

"Like we said, we modified it. It would've been better if H had still been around to help us; he was the expert after all. We had to kind of wing it." G grinned at me and I suppressed a groan. This wasn't reassuring.

"In order to make the pilot more fully one with his machine, he has to feel what it feels right?"

"Machines don't feel," I pointed out.

"But humans do. If we create a connection between the man and the machine, then the machine can be said to feel, because the man does."

"Circular reasoning," Heero lifted an eyebrow, "and not the answer that we asked for. Quit playing games and tell us what you did to Duo."

J was looking at Heero again, a faint smile on his lips. He was severely ticking me off.

"Certainly." Master O spoke in a calm voice. "We gave Duo a drug that was based off the empathy drug that H created for Quatre. It is designed to stimulate certain portions of the brain and increase mental activity. By using this drug we hoped to create an empathic bond between the pilot and his suit. It worked- if you remember- Duo 'felt' everything his suit did."

I shivered. I definitely remembered that. Heero placed a hand on my shoulder and I saw J's smile increase.

"You said that was the effect of the neural net," Quatre countered.

"In part it was," Master O agreed. "But the drug allowed for a greater integration with the net of the suit and with Zero. It also made it easier for the pilot to interact with the new Zero system."

"But then why am I getting these flashes?"

"We think it's a side effect," Master O shrugged. "Like G told you, we made several modifications to the drug."

"A side effect? Then how do I make it go away?"

"You can't," J's eyes didn't leave Heero. "The drug is in the process of rewiring your brain- or burning it out. We can't be sure unless we perform some tests."

Let them play around with me some more? That was the last thing I wanted to do! I'd rather just burn out, thank you very much.

Heero slammed his hand down on the table, half rising to his feet.

"You aren't touching him again!" He snarled at J. "I will not permit it! You can easily instruct someone else to run your tests if they are truly needed."

To my complete shock, and the rest of the guys too, I was sure, J started to laugh. Heero was still staring at him, furious and I felt Quatre tense beside me.

"Perhaps you need to tell us what is so funny?" My blond haired friend asked in that nicely threatening tone only he could pull off.

"What an effect you all have had on my 'Perfect Soldier'. I am very pleased." J replied.

"He's not yours!" I was on my feet now. "He's not your experiment! He's not your puppet!" The metal table hit the wall with a resounding crash and crumpled. There was a huge dent in the wall. For a moment, I thought Heero had thrown it.

Judging from the startled look he was giving me however, I realized that I must've thrown it.

Oops.

"That would be another side effect," G commented, looking at the huge dent the table had made in the wall. "I'd watch that temper of yours Duo."

"We did give you some muscle stimulants when we determined that we couldn't free you from the Zero system test. We didn't want you to collapse. So I gave you a version of the stimulants I used on Heero. Adrenaline-based obviously." J said smugly, still smiling.

I was tempted to toss him into the wall, but Heero placed a retraining hand on my arm.

"I'm glad to see you leap to Heero's defense, boy," he continued. "He learned that loyalty to his friends from you. He's learned quite a bit from you, actually." That last sentence was uttered in such an insinuating tone that I saw red again and only Heero's hand kept J from getting his face smashed in.

"If we could return to the topic, gentlemen," Quatre's voice was reprimanding. "We will not allow you to perform tests on Duo."

"He doesn't need tests done. The drug has rewired his brain so to speak. He will have headaches until he has grown used to the flashes, then they should stop. Just like yours did- according to H." J said and I saw Quatre's eyes widen.

"I don't remember having headaches!"

"You were actively using your gift, that's why you don't remember the headaches as well. If Duo uses his, then the headaches will stop sooner."

"Then why say you needed tests?" Wufei spoke up for the first time, and I heard the dark anger in his voice.

"To see Heero's reaction," J replied.

"You sick, sick bastard! He's not yours anymore!" Did I mention I was still furious?

"No Duo, you're right, he isn't." J blindsided me and I had to sit down. "Heero was trained to be the Perfect Soldier- to act always for the greater good. That was what he needed to be in wartime. Now, he needs to be himself- to act selfishly when needed. To protect what is his."

"We could've just told Lady Une that the drug was a part of your system now and what you needed to do to work with it, but J wanted to see how Heero reacted to you." G smiled at my expression. "You can't kill us Duo. If war starts up again, you'll need us."

I hated to admit that he was right, so I just got myself the hell out of there before I smashed his face in.

I stood outside, in the sunlight, and let the heat soak into me. Okay, so I was going to have psychic flashes for the rest of my life- and apparently be able to hurl metal tables around when I got mad.

I had been a gundam pilot. I had dealt with hell itself.

I had been a deliveryman. I had dealt with things worse than hell.

I could handle these new developments. Really.

Arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"You okay?" Heero whispered in my ear.

"Just ducky," I replied, leaning back into his embrace. "Apparently I am now a psychic ex-gundam pilot unemployed deliveryman with a Bruce Banner complex. Think I could set up a hotline to dispense love advice?"

"Who'd want to ask you for that kind of advice Maxwell?" Wufei teased, and I realized the others had come out to join us.

"You'd be the first one calling in Fei," I countered.

"And who said you're unemployed?" Quatre raised an eyebrow at me. "I already drew up the papers to become your new partner- Winner Enterprises always needs things delivered as you very well know." He grinned at me. "And you know I'll support your side business as well."

"As long as you always make sure you contact one of us for backup," Trowa added.

I had to take a deep breath to steady myself. I'm sure I've mentioned before that these guys are the best group of friends anyone could ask for? And they were mine.

"Thanks guys," I managed, and I felt Heero's arms tighten around me.

"C'mon guys," Quatre grinned. "We have to help Heero pack."

"Huh?" I turned my head to look at Heero. "Why are you packing?"

"I'm moving in with you," he told me. "You need someone to keep an eye on you."

"And you don't?" I countered with a grin. He shrugged.

"All the more reason for me to move in. If that's okay?" He lifted an eyebrow at me.

The others were grinning at this little exchange. What the hell, let them.

"Only if you agree to do the laundry, cause I'm sure as hell not ironing all of those Preventers uniforms of yours."

"Agreed." Heero smiled.

Okay, so I may be a psychic ex-gundam still-employed deliveryman with a Bruce Banner complex, but it seems that Heero loves me anyway.

And as sappy as it sounds, that's all I need.

.........................................

And that is the end of Deliveryman! Thanks for reading! I'm _sure_ my muse will find something to do with this Duo again- so keep a lookout for sequels, okay? (After I do that one for Reckless...)

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and encouraged me along the way!!


End file.
